yo sere la mejor!
by kiras70
Summary: helga decide cambiar,dejando atrás su antiguo yo. Ella lo lograra ya que ella es Helga G. Pataki - confusion,amor,peleas,celos,viajes y mucho cinismo  Arnold ¿quien es el ? a si tu eres... quien me odia
1. Desde el comienzo

"Buenos Díaz, Hillwood City, hoy hace un día caluroso, pero no se entusiasmen que pasando el medio día cayeran pequeñas gotas sobre la ciudad. Son las 8:20 de la mañana comenzamos con las noticias …"

Mientras tanto una rubia de 10 años despertaba lentamente,

-QUEEEEEEEE! Noo me quede dormida-gritaba Helga mientras se ponía su vestido rosa. Y bajando las escaleras sin siquiera peinarse-

-Miriam, porque no me despertaste- decía Helga mientras fruncía el ceño

-Lo siento querida pensé que ya te habías marchado- decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-como sea me largo – decía helga mientras cerraba la puerta con mucha rabia, tonta miriam ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ir a verme, para saber si me he marchado, claro si yo solo fuera la perfecta Olga, me despertaría con el desayuno en la cama y toda una serenata – bufo molesta.

Llegando al colegio, vio que todos ya estaban en clase, claro ya eran más de las 8:30

Y ahora que hago, - se preguntaba helga - se van a burlar de mi si entro y interrumpo la clase de lenguaje seguro estará harold, que sin falta se burlara de mi diciéndome una broma pesada, obligándome a mostrarle a vetsi y los cinco vengadores, maldito harold como se atreve a burlarse de mi lo dejare comiendo tierra… -decía muy enojada- Todavía no pasa y ya quiero golpearlo, cada día estoy mas loca…

Bien esperare que toquen el primer recreo y entrare a la segunda clase de "matemáticas"

-¿Que haré mientras tanto?- se preguntaba helga - quedan 29 minutos para que toquen la campana, decía mientras miraba su reloj-

Sin pensarlo me fui hacia la pared del colegio y saque mi relicario con la foto de mi ángel pegada en el-

O Arnold querido mió, mi sueño nos separa, si hubiera llegado antes estaría observando tu bella espalda, mi arnold, quiero verte, mi caballero de verdes ojos, cabellos dorados que caen sobre esa hermosa cabeza de balón.

Bien… hoy será el día que mi vida cambiara, hoy seré amable contigo amor ya que no tengo que ocultarte nada, mi arnold- Helga decía mientras soltaba un suspiro, recordando lo que habia ocurrido ese fin de semana

*****************************************************flash back************

Industrias Futuro:

Dime porque helga! Por que nos ayudas

Porque si!

Dime la verdad helga, porque lo haces incluso vas en contra de tu padre, ¿POR QUE!

POR QUE TE AMO ARNOLD…SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO – helga en un impulso besa a arnold

(pasa a los 12 pero aquí paso a los 10 de helga y 9 de arnold)

****************************************************Fin flash back*********

-Bueno ya recalque mi amor por arnold me sobran 26 minutos- decía helga mientras miraba otra vez su reloj de pulsera. Mmmm….bien creo que entrare y me esconderé en el baño, para lavarme y peinarme un poco, ya que no pude hacerlo en casa – decía mientras entraba a la en la escuela pública 118

Helga entro al baño y se arreglo lo suficiente, para que no se notara que había salido de su casa prácticamente sin haber tocado la peineta.

Los minutos pasaron y la campana sonó haciendo que se sintiera una inmensa bulla en los pasillos, donde los estudiantes salían de sus clases sin contratiempos.

Helga se dispuso a salir rápidamente de su escondite sin antes pensar como le demostraría su amor a arnold el día de hoy

Bien destino allá va Helga G. Pataki –mientras salía de su escondite a toda prisa, …Auchh… decía mientras se frotaba la frente, había impactado con algo (o alguien)"debe ser arnold" pensó para ella misma, quien si no el podría ser, el era su destino.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver a su amor- pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a otro chico, que no se parecía en nada a arnold, el parecía de su misma edad, tenia en pelo castaño o quizás rubio era claro, sus ojos eran un celeste agua,- Helga salio de su transe, de estar mirando al chico ya que era bastante lindo, no tango como arnold se corregía mental mente, que raro jamás lo había visto por el colegio-

QUE ACASO NO TIENES OJOS TARADO! COMO TE A TREVES A CHOCAR CONMIGO ESO SOLO LO PUEDE HACER AR..ar..armelia - decía casi en un susurro helga muy nerviosa

No pediré disculpas decía el chico mientras te levantaba,

QUEE- decía helga con mucha molestia

-TU TE ME CRUZASTE COMO UNA LOCA, Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS NADIE LE GRITA A NICOLAS!

Helga se quedo fría al escuchar esas palabras, el chico delante de ella parecía ser una copia barata de ella o una mejorada, pensaba para ella misma, pero que mas daba, ya llevaba bastante tiempo perdido con ese chico y tenia que buscar a Phoebe, para contarle lo que había pasado con arnold, ese fin de semana -soltó un suspiro resignada

Bien chico te salvas, solo porque tengo prisa, si no te hubiera presentado a mis cinco amigos- decía helga mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la cafetería, pero antes de llegar -RINGG RINGGG- patética suerte, no pude hablar con Phoebe - decia bufando helga, bueno se lo contare en el almuerzo- pensaba helga mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el salón donde le tocaba matemáticas.

Entrando al salón, su vista fue directo hacia Arnol quien conversaba divertidamente con su amigo Gerald, esperando a que se volteara a verla, pero como no ocurrió se dirigió al lado de su amiga – hola Phoebe – decía mientras se sentaba

Hola helga, que te paso pensé que no vendrías. Pues veras Phoebe, ayer no puede dor… – no pudo terminar su frase ya que el señor Simons entraba al salón- Buenos Días chicos – saludaba mientras todos respondía – buenos días profesor – Helga soltó un suspiro (ya iban bastantes en esa mañana) Después te cuento Phoebe – la asiática solo asistió

Al terminar la clase…

Phoebe y Helga Iban camino a la cafetería, al llegar tomaron sus bandejas de almuerzo y se sentaron - bueno helga cuéntame que paso, por que llegaste tarde a clases.

-Helga tomo un respiro y se acerco un poco mas a phoebe- Bueno mira me quede dormida y – he así que solo era eso, helga debes acostarte mas temprano – no ph – pero phoebe no la dejaba continuar – debes dormir por lo menos 8 horas o ten – CALLATEEE – grito helga fuera de sus casillas, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla – calma helga decía phoebe mientras trataba de calmar a una muy alterada y avergonzada helga –

helga se sentó en su lugar sin antes mandar una mirada asesina a los que la miraban, dando a entender que si la seguían mirando, tendrían una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.

Bueno ahora escúchame… me declare a arnold – soltó helga muy rapido – phoebe no creyó escuchar bien, Helga que acabas de decir – que me declare a arnold,- QUEEE – dijo phoebe casi gritando - como, cuando, donde, como no lo vi.

-Fue el fin de semana como tu no estabas no te enteraste, déjame que te cuente - helga se preparo para contarle todo a su amiga o casi todo - mira un tal Sr. Scheck compro el vecindario y quería construir un centro comercial aquí , bob lo apoyaba y arnold con el cabeza de alambre querían salvarlo, como sabes yo tenia que ayudarlo pero lo hice desde la oscuridad como siempre, PERO ME ALLO – subió el tono dando a ver que se estaba alterando- phoebe la miraba muy atentamente, asimilando lo que su amiga le estaba contando - relajándose helga volvió con la historia – me descubrió y se lo dije phoebe le dije que lo amaba desde siempre.– lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro

Bueno y que te dijo helga – dijo phoebe muy curiosa y tranquila a la vez

Bueno pues nada, solo seguimos nuestro camino, creo que no era el momento de presionarlo, – pero helga como sabes si el entendió bien o si acepta tus sentimientos – no lo se amiga, por eso no pude dormir anoche y desperté tarde –decia helga un poco desanimada - y entonces que vas a hacer – decia phoebe, esperando la respuesta

Lo pensé anoche, hoy tengo que preguntarle directamente a arnold, tengo que saber que piensa hacerca de mis sentimientos

Pero helga estas segura, tu nunca as sido muy abierta con eso de tus sentimientos, crees que podrás preguntarle sin ser cínica ni tirarle apodos, – si amiga estoy segura me prepare mentalmente toda la noche, estoy preparada para todo escucha:

1_Si el me dice que solo me ve como una amiga – me voy a acercar mas a el hasta enamorarlo.

2_si me dice que me ama – me lanzo y le doy un beso francés.

3_ si me dice que tengo que esperar – lo esperare todo el tiempo del mundo.

4_y si me dice que me odia – lo golpeo con un bate hasta que pierda la memoria y así lo educo para que me ame.

Helga lo dijo todo con una gran sonrisa, mientras phoebe la mira con los ojos abiertos como plato y la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua – helga creo que lo ultimo es un poco drástico no lo crees –decía phoebe un poco preocupada. - si también lo pensé phoebe, creo que debería cambiar el bate por algo mas grande – las dos se miraron y se plantaron a reír jajajajjaja estas muy loquita helga, si lo se jajajaja – RING RINGGGG –... y ahora no alcanzamos a comer,- decían las dos, estaban con los platos intactos solo se habían dedicado a hablar y la comida se les había olvidado – bueno vamos decía helga mientras se levantaba – bien decía phoebe mienta la seguía al salón.


	2. Angel

Aquí el segundo capitulo espero les guste ^^

Helga lo dijo todo con una gran sonrisa, mientras phoebe la mira con los ojos abiertos como plato y la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua – helga creo que lo ultimo es un poco drástico no lo crees –decía phoebe un poco preocupada. - si también lo pensé phoebe, creo que debería cambiar el bate por algo mas grande – las dos se miraron y se plantaron a reír jajajajjaja estas muy loquita helga, si lo se jajajaja – RING RINGGGG – y ahora no alcanzamos a comer,- decían las dos, estaban con los platos intactos solo se habían dedicado a hablar y la comida se les había olvidado – bueno vamos decía helga mientras se levantaba – bien decía phoebe mienta la seguía al salón.

Al entrar se escucho – miren si es helga, que no se acerque que voy a vomitar, con esa asquerosa ceja que parece un uruga peluda que asco y esas orejas de borrego que no se acerque que fea es – Decía harold mientras los demás se reían – inconcientemente helga voltio al puesto de arnold, para ver si se estaba riendo al ver su asiento, vio que el no se encontraba – voltio nueva mente y se acerco a harold – Mira chico rosa, no me metas en tus complejos de vaca entiendes, y además quiero presentarte a mis amigos – quien, dijo harold con algo de miedo – a los cinco vengadores tarado - decía helga mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara. – Entonces phoebe, vamos a sentarnos- le decía helga a su amiga- para comenzar a caminar a sus asientos mientras dejaban atrás a un harold que lloraba de dolor- me las vas a pagar pataki decía el chico vaca… perdón harold – si como digas niño rosa - respondió helga

Helga se sentó y aunque quiso hacer como si nada, el comentario que había tirado harold le había bajado al suelo toda su confianza y al no ver a arnold no había forma de volverlo a subir – afff soplo helga, haciendo que phoebe llevara su atención a ella – te sientes bien helga – decía su amiga preocupada – no tanto phoebe, arnold no esta y mi animo esta desaparecíendo junto con el – mmm… buenooo le preguntare a gerald, si sabe algo –decía phoebe, tratando de animar a su amiga - de verdad phoebe decía helga con ojos de cordero – si helga espérame ya vuelvo – decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia gerald

Hola gerald – decía phoebe, asiendo que este le tomara atención.

Ola phoebe como estas, - bien gerald y tu – pues aquí como ves, le decía con una gran sonrisa – a la cual phoebe se sonrojo – esto gerald y… que paso con arnold no debería estar ya aquí? – he y a ti desde cuando te preocupa arnold, dijo gerald haciendo pucheros, que a phoebe le dieron mucha gracia – jaja no solo preguntaba por que tu sabes que el siempre llega puntual a las clases, - mm… pues hoy tenida cita con el dentista por eso se fue temprano,- mencionaba gerald sin mayor importancia - y aquí quedo su mejor amigo solito, sin nadie con quien compartir palabras, eres mi salvadora phoebe – aa ya veo pobre de ti, jeje bueno me voy a sentar – diciendo esto se fue a su asiento dejando un triste gerald atrás, mientras iba donde estaba una muy despreocupada amiga "o eso fingía"

Y que paso que te digo – párese que dejaste de actuar helga-dijo phoebe con un tono burlón – ya dime pliss – rogó helga, - pues se fue temprano tenia que ir con el dentista, así que tu declaración tendrá que esperar a mañana, - phoebe esperaba algún reproche departe de helga pero solo escucho un gran suspiro lleno de alivio – y tus ánimos donde se fueron? helga, estaba segura que me reprocharías y saldrías corriendo a su casa – bueno phoebe creo que si iré a su casa pero primero me pasare a la mía a darme ánimos, y correré a el, - Así se habla amiga – decía phoebe mientras abrazaba a helga, - que raro pensaba, no me ha corrido

-en eso entra la profesora de música, Hola chicos de pie por favor – sii – al unísono - mientras todos se ponían de pie, bueno veo caras nuevas hoy, caballero si es tan amable de presentarse por favor,- Pero si ya lo hice en la primera hora, decía un poco enojado – pero yo no lo conozco así que si es tan amable – Me llamo Nicolás Ramírez – decia el chico tratando de que lo dejaran el paz. – Nicolas decía helga mientras miraba al chico – aaa… si es mi mala copia, decía algo fuerte helga, al que todos voltearon a verla – tiene algo que compartir con la clase señorita Pataki – no profesora, decía helga sin ganas de combatir - Bien pueden sentarse chicos decía la profesora dando inicio a la clase…

Al salir de la escuela… adiós phoebe, mañana te cuento como me fue con mantecado – con quien preguntaba phoebe, – ya sabes con "el" – jeje si se solo bromeaba, me lo tienes que contar todo he, con lujo de detalles, - claro amiga, mañana te cuento – decía una helga mientras iba camino a su casa, nos vemos mañana gritaba de la esquina, bueno ahora a correr, se decía mientras corría a su casa – miriam, bob ya llegue gritaba helga mientras corría a la cocina a comer algo, ya que no había comido nada en el almuerzo – rayos no hay nadie y solo hay cereal, bien no hay de donde elegir es el cereal o esas hormigas que caminan hay, bien es cereal, - decia resignada - comió a toda velocidad y subió rápido a su habitación a lavarse los dientes, pues podría tocar un beso francés, aunque eso lo dudaba un poco, bien bajo rápidamente a la sala, - helga es hora de recuperar la confianza perdida, miro a todos lados viendo que no hubiera nadie – esta bien- levanto el teléfono y dijo, teléfono, teléfono quien es la chica mas linda de esta ciudad y espero…, el teléfono empezó a sonar "tu..tu..tu…" bien el animo regreso al decir esto colgó el teléfono. – ahora una muy sonriente helga

Voy camino, a mi destino

¿hoy será el día que me mires con ojos de amor como yo te veo?

O mi ángel de cabellos rubios

Mi musa, mí alma gemela

¿Hoy será el día que me correspondas?

Voy camino a mi felicidad

correré junto ti espérame, ángel mió

Espero me quieras o me des una oportunidad

arnold …

Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta rosa, la abrió y vio el la pagina de inicio

H es por el Hueco que hay en mi alma

E es por Esperar el día para verte

L es por la Larga espera del primer beso

G es por el Geranio de tu boca encendida

A es por Arnold!

Hoy espero llenar ese hueco, con la esperanza de que me correspondas. – diciendo esto se hecho a correr hacia casa de arnold.

Helga estaba cada vez más cerca de la casa de su querido arnold, - había parada a descansar pues ya había corrido mucho- ches por que tiene que estar tan lejos,- decía mientras guardaba el aliento

Bien y ahora que hago, - se preguntaba helga ya estando, frente a la casa de huéspedes –

ok es hora helga se decía así misma, mientras se asomaba por la ventana – o hay estas mi amor, que lindo te ves conversando con tu abuelo, quisiera saber que maravillas platicas con el, acaso estarás hablando de mí, como me gustaría que fuera así.

- volviendo en si - Bien, basta de distracciones, comienza el plan "sacando a arnold de su casa" – ahora necesito un teléfono publico… a lo lejos diviso una tienda de abarrotes – bien, hay de seguro tienen uno – hola buenos días, decía helga a una señora la cual se encontraba en el mostrador. Buenos días niña, respondía la señora – necesitas algo -

Pues me preguntaba si tenía un teléfono publico, necesito hacer una llamada de vida o muerte

-pues un teléfono publico no hay, pero si quieres, te puedo prestar el del local, claro, si es una llamada corta – decía la señora mientras le sonreía

-si muchas gra…cias-decía helga mientras marcaba los números- haber es 878-52… "Ringg Ringg" – respira helga tu puedes

En la casa de arnold:

Hombre pequeño puedes ir a contestar el teléfono, me duele la espalda- decía su abuelo Phil, sentado en el sillón.

Claro abuelo – respondía su nieto mientras iba a contestar – alo quien habla? – a… soy yo… – arnold se quedo pensando quien seria – helga? – si soy yo… - y que quieres – decía arnold un poco asombrado por la llamada – bien, estoy a la vuelta de tu casa, puedes venir estoy al lado de la tienda de abarrotes –mm… si espera, ya voy – bien "tiii tiii" helga había colgado a toda velocidad para no darle oportunidad de arrepentimiento.


	3. Nueva Meta

********pov Arnold*******

Arnold salía de su casa, camino a encontrarse con helga – pero se detuvo al pensar con quien se iba a encontrar, - es helga ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo? – no será, por lo que me dijo en industrias futuro;

Pero si eso era, que iba a hacer? que tal si helga me pide o exige que sea su novio, que haré yo quiero a Lila y por helga …Bueno… ella siempre a estado a mi lado y la quiero mucho, incluso mas que como una amiga pero ella es muy – hizo una pausa pensando en todo lo que helga le había hecho - hace tiempo que no deja de molestarme ferozmente , como si me quiero puede tratarme tan mal, aunque creo que esa es su forma de demostrarme que me quiere …o solo es que quiere jugarme una broma pesada como, en el día de los inocentes. Como sea, no me veo siendo el novio de helga, eso seria tan raro, pero de verdad me agrada, aunque me trate con odio, siempre puedo contar con ella, no quiero hacerle daño. – arnold pensaba muy agobiado que hacer con los sentimientos o tal vez la broma de helga mientras se disponía a caminar hacia la tienda de abarrotes

Que are – arnold podía ya ver la figura de su amiga y abusona, quien estaba recargada en la pared junto a la tienda.

Por un momento se quedo parado sin moverse - bien arnold debes enfrentarla, si me quiere de verdad - tendré que pedirle que seamos amigos? – ya que somos muy pequeños para hablar de amor no?...bueno eso puede funcionar quizás con el tiempo la pueda ver mas como novia o solo como amiga… aaaa pero si yo quiero a lila – se decía arnold un poco confundido con sus opciones – esperando que todo fuera una broma, ¿como helga lo podía querer? nunca me lo había preguntado, solo una vez tuve un sueño loco sobre que me casaría con ella, pero nunca pensé que las cosas se pondrían así – bien esperemos que helga solo este tratando de burlarse de mi – animo arnold se decía para si mismo mientras se acercaba mas y mas a helga.

********pov end******

Se esta demorando, - decía helga mientras trababa de disimular su nerviosismo y se apoyaba en la pared junto a la tienda. – En eso ve que arnold se acercaba a donde se encontraba – bien cálmate y salúdalo - pero que rayos, por que se paro, - decía helga agobiada - ¿será que esta asustado? No por favor amor mió no me temas, ven hacia mi – helga se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ya que arnold, estaba inmóvil a unas cuadras de donde estaba ella, pero todo se calmo ya que vio que el volvía a caminar hacia ella. – bien helga salúdalo sin decirle apodos ni siendo sarcástica, tranquila, tranquila

…Hola helga, decía arnold mientras se paraba delante de ella. – Hola zopenco - rayos que hice, me ganaron los insultos por que, lo arruine todo, bien tengo que retractarme rápido – o perdón hola arnold.- decía helga tratando de poner una sonrisa a la cual forzó mucho, ya que arnold parecía un poco asustado – dios esa sonrisa parece de una muñeca asesina, creo que me quiere matar – pensaba arnold muy asustado

Helga, tenia que tratar de ser ella misma sin sus mascaras de chica ruda, cínica, etc…

Las cual usaba para poder alejar a todos quienes querían acercársele para hacerle daño,(según ella) pero ahora no tenia que usarlas, ya que estaba frente a su amado que era amable, comprensivo, bondadoso y muchísimas cosas mas que podría nombrarlas, sin fin, ya que el era arnold su querido caballero de armadura dorada.

Arnold yo... quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso en industrias futuro, - decía helga tomando un poco de aire – lo que te dije era verdad ... yo …te..quiii.. – dijo helga tratando de no tartamudear demasiado - pero parecía casi imposible para ella – miro a arnold, que se encontraba, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, parecía no entender lo que decía la chica que estaba delante de el – helga solo se quedo parada mirando haber si le decía algo, en ese momento cualquier palabra podría cambiarlo todo

- helga se empezó a poner muy ansiosa, nerviosa y muy pero muy avergonzada, no lo soporto mas y agarro a arnold por los hombros – por mas que tratara de calmarse, no podía mas – mientras lo movía le grito ¡TE AMO! – pero algo la hizo poner los pies en la tierra era arnold, quien había dicho algo, que ella no pudo asimilar – Que asco – decía arnold – soltándose se las manos de helga quien lo sostenía

-¿que? – logro murmullar muy bajito helga – QUE ME DAS ASCO – grito arnold mientras se alejaba del lado del helga, a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa

Helga solo se encontraba parada sin hacer nada, no se movía de ese lugar -donde minutos atrás su luz se había extinguido - su mirada estaba pérdida en ningún punto exacto, yacía hundida en la oscuridad - en ese momento comenzó a caer lluvia, haciendo que helga despertara y sin derramar siquiera una lagrima ni mencionar palabra, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa - helga esta destrozada, su mente esta en blanco y todo parecía tornarse gris, todo parecía tan tranquilo y sin vida. No hay luz ni nada solo un camino el cual seguir sin mirar atrás

Helga, volvia en si, su mente comenzó a asimilar lo ocurrido, el amor de su vida la aborrecía - quiero gritar, llorar, romper todo. Por que no puedo hacer nada, solo siguió caminando esperando a que aparezca alguna luz que llene mi oscuridad.

-helga llegaba a su hogar, donde no esperaba encontrar nada y nadie quien la espere, - entro dentro, ella se encontraba empapada,- aunque no le dio mayor importancia - vio que bob y miriam esperaban a alguien - seguro no es a mi pensó para si. - helga querida la llamaba miriam - helga suspiro, bien debe ser algo malo para que me tomen atención - helga tomo una silla y la puso frente al sillón donde se encontraba bob, esperando las malas noticias

Que haces mojada Olga, - Helga bob es helga dijo miriam - como sea- dijo bob - ve cámbiate y baja que tenemos que decirte algo apúrate.

Helga no tomo en cuenta que miriam estaba mas atenta con ella, ni que bob le llamara como olga, no le importaba - subió las escaleras se saco su vestido y su moño rosa, saco su piyama ya que no estaba interesada en vestirse, solo quería que ese día pasara rápido. - bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se sentó en la silla, bien que quieren decirme

-nos mudamos a chile dijo miriam- mientras miraba la reacción de helga - la cual no cambio su samblaje. - bob comenzó a hablar - el negocio que construimos haya esta dando muy buenos resultados los localizadores se están vendiendo muy bien ya que es un producto nuevo en ese país y necesita quien administre todo, las ganancias son 5 veces mayores que las de aquí ya que tenemos mucha competencia. He decidido que nos iremos lo más pronto posible

Y cuando seria eso bob - helga había hablado, después de no haberse mostrado interesada, en la decisión que tomaba la familia.

Hoy fuimos a sacar tu pasaporte también fuimos a informar a la escuela y dejar todo a manos de Jorch (el nuevo asistente de bob, al cual le tiene una gran confianza)

Esto ya va desde la semana pasada, así que ya teníamos todo listo, partimos mañana al finalizar el colegio y no quiero reclamos -dijo bob

Bien, entonces puedo ir a empacar -dijo helga sin reprochar nada - bob y miriam se miraron, y solo asistieron.

Helga se sentó en su cama, tenia que pensar sobre arnold…

Jajajaja en arnold… jajajaja - estoy actuando como una idiota, acaso quiero seguir pensando en ese zopenco… el me desprecia y aborrece ¿Por que tendría que dedicarle otro pensamiento de amor o algo? ¿a el? Helga se levanto y puso en frente al espejo que tenia pegado en la puerta del armario.

En el se reflejaba una chica rubia de ojos azules con una característica muy especial una uní ceja, sus ojos parecían perdidos, esa eres tu - si soy yo… soy…soy HELGA G. PATAKI y mi orgullo es mi lema y lo que nadie nunca podrá romper, y arnold - helga sintió algo diferente al pensar en el, como si su odio hacia el hubiera cubrió la mayor parte de su amor - Arnold ¿quien es? O si el es la persona que odio, la que me ha dañado más que nadie

Helga abrió su closet, y se encontró con un altar y una gran pila de cuadernos detrás de su ropa - bajo a la cocina donde y tomo muchas cajas algunas para empacar su ropa y demás, subió a su habitación, entrando al armario con una caja hecho todo dentro de ella, todo lo que una vez amo, puso en esa caja, y por ultimo busco entre su ropa mojada hay encontró dos cosas, su diario rosa y un relicario los miro de reojo y tiro el diario dentro de la caja, miro su relicario, hay se encontraba el - sin notarlo le sonreía a la foto, pero solo duro un instante - helga arranco la foto y la tiro con rabia dentro de la caja. - aquí me despido de mi primer amor - Adiós

Helga bajaba por la escalera- bob puedo quemar algunas cosas en el patio le pidió helga - claro olga como quieras - le respondió bob - helga ya se encontraba en el patio de su casa con algunos cerillos dispuesta a quemar el contenido de aquella caja, paro un instante y saco su diario rosa, simplemente no podía quemarlo, pero tampoco lo conservaría. Lo dejo a un lado y prendió fuego a la caja mientras veía como todo se consumía.

Helga comenzaba de nuevo, con una nueva meta en mente - superar todo y a todos, ser la mejor y no iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara otra vez, no si ella podía impedirlo - subió rápidamente a su habitación tenia que sacarse ese pijama ya que eran las 4:00 te la tarde aun y tenia que ir a despedirse de su amiga phoebe.

Helga entro y vio que en el suelo estaba tirado su moño rosa lo tomo con cariño, ese era su compañero con el experimento y paso muchas cosas pero ya no lo necesitaba, en la mano tenia su moño y en la otra su diario, ato el lazo en su diario y por la ventana lo lanzo haciendo que cayera dentro de la basura - se quito el pijama y vio que en el armario solo habían vestidos rosa, - bufo molesta - acaso eso era lo único que tenia - bueno reviso entre sus cosas y encontró su traje de educación física, un pantalón marrón con rayas blancas y una polera de manga corta se las puso rápidamente y salio corriendo hacia la puerta

Adonde vas helga tienes que empacar - decía miriam, mientras la veía bajar

Ma..m.. mama, me puedes ayudar a empacar solo tira toda mi ropa a la basura y lo demás que no es mucho lo metes dentro de una caja por favor ¡te lo compensare mas tarde! - decía helga mientras cerraba la puerta

Miriam estaba sin habla le había dicho ¿mama? - helga esta cambiando - decía mirando la puerta con nostalgia


	4. yo tambien, te quiero

*******pov Arnold*******

Bien ya no hay vuelta atrás - decía mientras estaba frente a helga -…hola helga - hola zopenco -bien ya me lo suponía esto es una broma para dejarme en ridículo - bien arnold prepárate para las risas - o perdón hola arnold - quee ¿helga se retractaba? - bien… eso me sorprendió un poco - vamos helga habla rápido quiero terminar ya con esta broma de mal gusto -se decía arnold para si mismo - pero cuando me disponía a decirle que me dijera por que me llamo

Arnold yo... quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso en industrias futuro,- Así que era eso, será que quiere decirme que eso era todo un malentendido, bien arnold espera que termine, no habrás tu bocota lo puedes empeorar todo – lo que te dije era verdad ... yo …te..quiii..- decia helga muy pausadamente - yo tam..bi - ¡PARA arnold! un momento que estuve a punto de decirle- despierta es solo una ¡broma como muchas! - rayos no puedo reaccionar tengo que decir algo, o caeré como tonto - pero no puedo no me sale nada- ¡rayos! - ¡TE AMO! - abrí los ojos a mas no poder - mi pecho quema mucho, helga me acaba de decir que me ama - yo…yo…. – Que asco - le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre, -¿que? – fue todo lo que escuche de helga – QUE ME DAS ASCO – Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo quería salir corriendo, escapar del lugar - Algo me estaba ocurriendo y no lo quiero aceptar - Salí del lugar lo mas rápido posible, dejando atrás a helga, que no se movía ni me gritaba solo se encontraba parada ahí

Llegue a mi casa y subí rápidamente a mi habitación - tenia que pensar que fue todo eso y que pasaba conmigo

Me recosté en mi cama y tape mis ojos con mi brazo - que era este sentimiento de alegría y mucha culpabilidad que recorría mi cuerpo. - Helga me había dicho que me amaba y eso no podía ser una broma - pero yo le había dicho que me daba asco, porque lo hice - porque reaccione así, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo esas palabras pude articular - soy un idiota -me duele mucho el pecho- decía arnold mientras se apretaba - yo de verdad la ..quiero… mucho - no puedo dejar esto así- tengo que decírselo, esto no puede terminar de este modo - dijo arnold mientras se levantaba de su cama y rápidamente bajaba las escaleras - pero antes de pisar el ultimo escalón, sintió su cuerpo pesado y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro..

Phil, Phil el catarrito se desmayo - gritaba su abuela mientras pedía ayuda

Arnold que te ocurre- tiene muchas fiebre, - decía su abuelo al tocarle la frente - por que esta todo mojado - decía su abuela Puki, mientras trataban de levantarlo para llevarlo a su cuarto - mientras lo llevaban por las escaleras - arnold murmuraba entre sueños - te…amo….

Al siguiente día - mi abuelo me obligo a quedarme en casa ya que todavía la fiebre no bajaba, yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas con helga -pensaba para si mismo - solo me tendrás que esperar un día mas. - decía arnold mientras cerraba sus ojos para seguir durmiendo

*********end pov********


	5. amiga te extrañare

_primer amor_

_te llevo muy dentro de mi corazon_

_primer amor_

_cuando no te tengo cerca casi pierdo la razon_

_primer amor_

_como __sacarte __de__ aqui_

_si estas presente en todas mis cosas  
><em>

_fuiste mi primer amor_

_te pido por favor_

_te quedes aqui a mi lado_

_soy__ una__loquita __enamorada_

_y asi me he quedado yo_

_quedate conmigo_

_de corazon te lo pido_

_por todo lo que hemos vivido_

_te lo pido de corazon_

_sabroso..._

_me__ fui__ enamorando __rapidamente_

_de__ ti__ me__ fui__ enamorando_

_sin darme cuenta pero yo_

_de__ ti__ me__ fui__ enamorando_

_fuiste la chispa que sintio el amor_

_algo extrano que me dio calor_

_de repente_

_de__ ti__ me__fui__ enamorando_

_yo__ sabia__ muchachito _

_que no ibas a ser para mi..._

_nunca te olvidare, por siempre serás mi primer amor_

* * *

><p>Maldita sea – gritaba helga, mientras golpeaba el letrero de la panadería – ¡QUE ACASO TODOS ESTAN EN CONTRA MIA! – Gritaba mientras seguía caminando y tapándose los oídos, para no escuchar la canción que tocaban por los parlantes de la panadería - claro que lo olvidare, ya lo he hecho – decía muy decidida. – Mientras comenzaba a correr, hacia la casa de su amiga<p>

Bien, helga esta es la despedida decía para si misma, no arruines el momento – esta será la ultima vez que vea a mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi confesora, la única persona que me queda que me entiende en esta mundo – mientras de disponía a tocar la puerta,, se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba empapada y que las lagrimas no paraban de salir y en un grito ahogado – PHOEBE, PHOEBE – no podía controlarse, mientras tocaba la puerta, en el momento que se abrió – helga se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga. – Helga… estas bien – preguntaba phoebe mientras la abrazaba y la adentraba a su casa – calma helga, calma le decía mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda – tratando de hacerla sentir mejor – helga levanto la vista para mirarla y darle una sonrisa, - pero vio que phoebe no estaba solo había alguien observando la escena – helga se levanto dándole una mano a su amiga, ya que se encontraban sentadas en el piso

Hola Gerald – decía helga mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, poniendo la sonrisa mas sincera que pudo poner en ese momento – h-ola h-elga… - decía gerald un poco asombrado por la sonrisa y la situación que acababa de ver. – Lo siento gerald, por mostrarte este lado tan penoso de mí – decía helga mientras lo seguía mirando con esa sonrisa – pero hoy solo vine a despedirme de phoebe

Que quieres decir helga, - decía phoebe muy confundida y asustada por los dichos de su amiga

Phoebe, tengo una idea, quiero invitarte un ¡mantecado! – Decía helga mientras se secaba las lágrimas y caminaba a abrazar a su amiga, - ¿puedo gerald? Decía helga mirando al chico – cual solo sonrió, entendiendo la situación – claro helga, puedes llevártela a comer mantecado, yo ya entendí el problema de matemáticas phoebe, así que ahora me voy a mi casa – gracias phoebe, nos vemos mañana. – decía gerald mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa

Helga m..me puedes decir que era eso de que vienes a despedirte – decía mientras bajaba la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba – ayyyy phoebe, no arruines el momento, VAMOS POR MANTECADO! – decía helga muy sonriente, mientras jalaba a su amiga fuera

Las dos caminaron sin decir nada por todo el camino, solo que helga le había tomado la mano y la apretaba con mucha fuerza – mientras phoebe la miraba sonriendo levemente, recordando los buenos tiempos y lo protegida que se sentía en ese momento

Dos helados por favor – pedía helga mientras la mesera tomaba su orden, - ¿que sabor quieren? – Buenooo para mi uno triple, piña, frutilla y chocolate – helga miro a phoebe y le sonrió – y para ella doble, chocolate y menta – helga miro picaramente a phoebe – se que te gusta ese sabor no te hagas jeje – decía helga mientras phoebe, se sonrojaba mucho

Aquí esta su pedido, decía la mesera mientras dejaba dos copas de helado y galletas sobre ellas – gracias decían en conjunto las chicas. – Bien helga, que ibas a decirme – decía phoebe mientras tomaba un poco de helado con su cuchara – Primero el ¡helado!, decía helga mientras tomaba grandes cantidades y hacia gestos muy chistosos, HAY ESTA FRIO – jajaja se reía phoebe de todo lo que hacia helga

El tiempo paso y las dos habían terminado su helado, - pero antes de que phoebe, pudiera hablar – helga recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa empezó a cantarle muy despacio a su amiga … phoebe ….

_mejores amigas_

_seremos hasta el fin_

_no importa lo que pase_

_yo siempre estare alli_

_no olvidaré nada de ti_

_y aunque amenace la distancia_

_siempre estare hay_

_mejores_

_mejores amigas_

_mejores amigas para siempre_

_ya no importa nada más_

_si no tengo tu amistad_

_no hay nada que te pueda igualar_

_mejores_

_mejores amigas_

_mejores amigas para siempre_

_como te puedo explicar_

_cuanto te voy a extrañar_

_si alguna vez_

_estamos separadas._

_nos contamos todo_

_con solo mirarnos a los ojos_

_Phoebe miro a helga, mientras lo comprendía, sin poder mas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – mientras helga la seguía mirando y cantándole…_

_nadie nunca _

_nos va a separar – lo decía mas fuerte y negando con la cabeza_

_es imposible_

_jamás sucederá_

_mejores_

_mejores amigas_

_mejores amigas para siempre_

_ya no importa nada más_

_si no tengo tu amistad_

_no hay nada que te pueda igualar_

_mejores_

_mejores amigas_

_mejores amigas para siempre_

_como te puedo explicar_

_cuanto te voy a extrañar…_

Helga se levanto de su silla y camino hacia su amiga, quien lloraba a mas no poder – mientras la abrazaba phoebe murmuraba entre cortado, a-miga n-n-no te-e vallas decía entre sollozos, no me d-e-jes – helga tomo a su amiga, mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa y salieron hacia la calle

Pasaron los minutos y las amigas se encontraban, sentadas en una banca del lote baldío – phoebe se había calmado y las dos solo miraban hacia el frente

Helga y donde te vas, - decía phoebe mientras la miraba – helga la miro tratando de recordar – mmm… creo que sonaba a algo que se come, decía mientras trataba de recordar – ¿se come? – a si era chile – phoebe la miro un poco asombrada, tan lejos – mmm… y porque decidieron irse tan lejos – ya sabes phoebe bob vio que las ganancias de sus localizadores era mucho mas grande, que lo que gana aquí… - decía helga mientras seguía mirando el lugar donde siempre iba a jugar, con todos sus amigos – phoebe se sintió un poco obligada, a preguntarle a helga sobre arnold, ya que tenia entendido que se iba a declarar cuando salieron del colegio – y …arnold, que harás con el – decía phoebe mientras miraba como helga seguía con su mirada sobre el lote baldío – ¿Arnold? Amiga …el ya no existe en mi mundo – decía helga mientras volteaba a mirar a phoebe – a… ya veo – decía mientras miraba en dolor que se observaba en la mirada de helga, no se atrevió a preguntar nada mas, ya sospechaba lo que había ocurrido, se quedo en silencio, para evitar dañarla mas de lo que ya estaba

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya se preguntaran porque le doy tantas vueltas a lo que ocurre, en la ciudad mientras helga, aun sigue hay – bueno la verdad quiero dejar todo claro lo que paso antes que se fuera, todos esos detalles que la obligan a cambiar y llegar a ser mejor que nadie – pues a mi no me gustaría hacer demasiados –flash back- durante la historia a los 16 años… bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo para dar comienzo<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por los Reviews<p>

Letifiesta: gracias por el comentario no me tenia mucha fe, y esperaba muchas criticas y esas cosas, me alegro mucho ver tu comentario – me senti muy aliviada de que te gustara.

Karypheebs: owo yo también pensé lo mismo al leer el capitulo 3 – como pudo decir esooo, ni yo me lo explico jeje pero al pensarlo creo que hay que ver, cuando uno esta muy nerviosa por algo solo quiere terminar todo de una plachh y salir corriendo lo mas rápido del lugar

Lucy : siii yo también me muero por ver a la nueva helga, se viene en grande no por algo se llama "yo seré la mejor" será toda una revolución de hormonas – provocadas con mucho gusto de parte de helga

master.-helga: sip yo también espero que todo termine bien para los dos, pero hay que ver como evoluciona todo, y todas las locuras que ocurrirán – quizás mas adelante se encariñen con otro personaje, ya que viene con todas las ganas de vencer

NeNa: gracias, yo vengo con todas y pienso terminarlo, mi primer fic tiene que tener final, así que no te preocupes que seguro lo termino y gracias por tu comentario me alentó muchísimo…

ashira23: sii es un tonto – uno lindo – espero mas adelante remiende lo mal que hizo pasar a helga, gracias y aquí dejo la continuación


	6. la despedida  felices 16

Pasaron los minutos y las amigas se encontraban, sentadas en una banca del lote baldío – phoebe se había calmado y solo miraban hacia el frente

Helga y cuando te vas, - decía phoebe mientras la miraba – helga la miro tratando de recordar – mmm… creo que sonaba a algo que se come, decía mientras trataba de recordar – ¿se come? – a si era chile – phoebe la miro un poco asombrada, tan lejos – mmm… y porque decidieron irse tan lejos – ya sabes phoebe bob vio que las ganancias de sus localizadores era mucho mas grande, que lo que gana aquí… - decía helga mientras seguía mirando el lugar donde siempre iba a jugar, con todos sus amigos – phoebe se sintió un poco obligada, a preguntarle a helga sobre arnold, ya que tenia entendido que se iba a declarar cuando salieron del colegio – y arnold, que harás con el – decía phoebe mientras miraba como helga seguía con su mirada sobre el lote baldío – ¿Arnold? Amiga …el ya no existe en mi mundo – decía helga mientras volteaba a mirar a phoebe – a… ya veo – decía mientras miraba en dolor que se observaba en la mirada de su amiga, no se atrevió a preguntar nada mas, ya sospechaba lo que había ocurrido, se quedo en silencio, para evitar dañarla mas de lo que ya estaba

* * *

><p>Phoebe se levanto y se puso en frente a helga – bien y dime cuando te vas, - helga hizo un gesto de fastidio, te lo diré pero no te alteres he – me voy mañana al terminar el colegio. – HEEEE – pero helga como no me lo dijiste antes – reprocho phoebe – ni que me digas bob y miriam, me lo acaban de decir hace unas horas, y lo primero que hice fue venir a decirte – y bien ¿mañana iras al colegio? –pues claro amiga, tengo que despedirme, muyyyy melosamente de todos – decía helga mientras ponía una sonrisa un poco siniestra – a-a..que te refieres con lo de melosamente, no me digas que tu.. – claro amiga, ultimo día nadie se enoja ¿no?<p>

y que piensas hacer, decía phoebe mientras ponía una risita de "yo te apoyo" – pues voy a llegar a besar, muackkk – decía mientras hacia un gesto de besos apasionado – también voy a abrazar – mientras rodeaba al viento con sus manos – jajaja parece que estuvieras ahorcando a alguien – se burlaba phoebe puesto que helga, estaba haciendo una mueca se presión – ups perdón, creo que fue la emoción del momento – reía divertida helga

Wow, decía helga mientras miraba su reloj – LAS 6:35, Phoebe vamos me tienes que acompañas,- decía mientras trataba de levantar a su amiga, - ¿helga? A donde vamos – ¿que no te lo dije? No tengo ropa para ir al colegio mañana, así que amiga vamos de ¡compras! – he pero es tarde – decía phoebe preocupada – pero si tus padres no llegan hasta las 12:00 y mi familia nunca sabe donde estoy, así que pliss – rogaba helga a su amiga – …bien, me rindo… - bien ahora a ¡correr! Que tenemos que pasar al salón de belleza – ¿salón de belleza? – sii al salón, vamos por dos sesiones, todo incluido, cortesía de la billetera de Big Bob – phoebe solo se dejo arrastrar por helga, ya que iba demasiado rápido

Después de recorrer todas las tiendas de ropa; helga había escogido un vestido, sin mangas solo dos tirantes amarrados en su cuello, muy a la moda y acorde a su edad, era triple color iba de marrón, rojo y terminaba en rosa y unos zapatos estilo botas que llegaban un dedo sobre su tobillo, color rosa pálido. – Bien phoebe solo falta la prueba de fuego, - decía mientras se encontraban frente al salón de belleza – vamos helga tu puedes, le alentaba phoebe

Bien entremos; en que les puedo servir señoritas – les preguntaba un hombre con poco cabello, de unos 45 años, con unos pantalones rosa y camisa ligera – bien ¿nombre? – preguntaba helga– Juan a su servicio

Bien yo soy helga y ella es phoebe –menciono apuntando a su amiga – estamos aquí para una sesión completa

Bien señoritas tienen ¿reservación? – helga miro a phoebe – no… pero no podrías, por favor dejar pasar la reservación, mira yo no soy de pedir favores a nadie, pero hoy me rompieron el corazón, me hundí, me dijeron que mañana me voy a chile y quiero pasar el ultimo día, con mi mejor amiga en un salón que se, que puede ser mi hada madrina – para despedirme mañana de todos mis amigos. Por favor Juan… yo solo quiero que vean a mi otra yo, antes de irme – phoebe la miraba, no sabia si creer lo que acababa de ver y oír

Bien señoritas, síganme –decía Juan con una sonrisa- lo logramos phoebe – helga y..yo – phoebe trataba de darle alguna palabra de apoyo- helga se acerco a phoebe y le dijo – no te preocupes, ya estoy bien – ahora vamos…

Phoebe no se demoro mucho ya que ella no quería muchos cambios- solo se aliso el cabello, manicure, pedicure y limpio sus poros – pero helga…

MANIACO SUELTAME – tranquila señorita – TRANQUILA TU ABUELA – ya falta menos – VAS A CONOCER A BETSY – y el ultimoo… – TE ARE PURE – Bien señorita ya terminamos – le decía Juan mientras le pasaba un espejo

Ahora helga tenia dos finas cejas – guau esto esta muy rojo, decía tocándose, pero se ve muyyy bien – esto… Juan, disculpa por tratarte tan mal, pero dolía demasiado –decía helga asiendo una mueca de dolor- no se preocupe, por lo menos agradezco que no llego a golpearme, muchas lo han hecho- helga lo miro – pero por poco y no la cuentas jajaja – jeje

Phoebe no lo podía creer - la chica delante de ella era ¿helga? –claro que soy yo, bien phoebe, ¡estoy lista!

Después de eso, helga fue a dejar a phoebe a su casa

Bien phoebe, te veo mañana en el colegio – se despedía mientras iba camino a su casa, pero algo la hizo alegrarse mucho – HELGA TE VES ASOMBROSAAA – gritaba su amiga desde la puerta de su casa – mientras helga, comenzaba a correr con bolsas en sus manos y una sonrisa muy amplia – gracias amiga….

Bien, hoy será el día helga, hoy será tu mejor actuación, la única que no tendrá mascaras – decía mientras se levantaba camino al baño – ¡BUENOS DIAS, FAMILIA! – gritaba eufórica desde el baño

Niña que gritas tan temprano – gritaba bob desde abajo – nada ¡PAPI!

Lista – decía mientras se miraba al espejo – lucia el vestido en caída marrón, rojo y rosa, los zapatos tipo botas que le llegaban 1 dedo sobre el tobillo, su pelo suelto con solo un poco de volumen y sus dos nuevas cejas, lucia perfecta – sin importar que no tenia muchas curvas por sus cortos 10 años

Adiós familia – gritaba saliendo de la casa – adiós hija se escucho desde adentro

Helga espero el autobús – de pronto sintió que todos la miraban, preguntándose quien era – solo una persona la reconoció – hola helga – hola phoebe – la saludaba mientras se sentaba – te ves genial – gracias – todo el camino se sintió observada

Al bajarse del autobús escucho, miren helga parece niña – decía harold – mientras todos los demás reían

Helga solo sonrió de lado y se acerco a harold – por favor no me golpees – harold decía mientras helga se acercaba – de pronto, todas las risas pararon y se sintió un wowwwww – helga estaba abrazando a harold, gracias harold por notar que soy niña – decía helga mientras le sonreía – todos se miraron, algunos hacían gestos con las manos en son de que se había vuelto loca

Vamos phoebe – vamos helga – respondía phoebe con una pequeña sonrisa

Bien helga todo marcha justo como lo planeado, solo una cosa el zopenco no esta…

Al entrar al salón todos me miraban, creo que se estarán preguntándose que me ocurrió, bien… - hola chicos – les sonreí con una sonrisa muy amplia – hola helga – bien lo logre la mayoría me saludo

Al sentarme junto phoebe, Rhonda y Nadine se nos acercaron

Que bien helga, creo que por fin tomaste en cuenta mis consejos, te ves muy bien – decía rhonda – si claro suena como si fuera merito tuyo – pensaba para si helga

Si te ves muy bien, incluso mejor que rhon- Nadine no pudo terminar, ya que rhonda le había dado un codazo

Ustedes también se ven bien chicas, y gracias princesa por tus halagos…

Bien chicos a sus asientos decía el profesor Simons – mientras entraba a clases

Hoy comenzamos con una noticia un poco triste, la alumna Helga Pataki dejara la escuela esta tarde, para viajar al extrajero por negocias de sus padres – todos estaban asombrados.

Helga se levanto de su asiento –vamos tu eres Helga G. pataki respira tu puedes hacerlo- profesor, puedo pasar al frente, para despedirme de mis compañero – claro helga, pasa al frente

Hola compañeros, amigos y desconocidos – lo último lo decía mirando a Nicolás, pues no tuvo tiempo ni interés de conocerlo – mientras el solo desviaba la mirada

Bueno como saben me voy al extranjero para ser precisa a chile –hoy es mi ultimo día y para que no me olviden o solo para que me recuerden un poco, les quiero dedicar un poema – todos la miraban en silencio – amigos espero les guste – termino diciendo, para luego tomar un poco de aire

Nos conocemos, nos ignoramos

Reímos, y lloramos

Nos acompañamos y molestamos

Compartimos mucho, pero recordaremos poco

Nos buscamos y necesitamos

Siempre nos apoyamos, Y también traicionamos

Pero somos amigos de verdad

Una relación muy compleja

Pero a la vez muy estrecha

Reímos entre nosotros y también de los otros

Siempre peleamos y también perdonamos

Aunque siempre los trate mal, Siempre para mi hay estarán

Amigos aquellos que me aceptaron y apoyaron

O solo, los que me soportaron

Yo me alejare

Pero tengan fe, que siempre estaré

Si un amigo me necesita, yo siempre acudiré

Espero me extrañen, como yo los extrañare

Terminado el poema – todos aplaudieron muy fuerte – eso fue esplendido helga – la felicitaba su profesor

En el primer recreo muchos se me acercaron, para desearme un feliz viaje y despedirme

Eugene, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Harold – este un poco avergonzado, creo que fue debido al abrazo

Brainy – solo me miraba triste – creo que extrañare golpearlo.

Luego a la salida se me acerco gerald acompañado por lila – la verdad no tenia ganas de ver a la segunda

Bueno helga, espero te valla bien en tu nueva escuela, aunque no lo creas todos te vamos a extrañar, aunque yo menos que nadie – jajaja bueno era de esperar cabeza de alambre – ou pensé que los sobrenombres los habías dejado atrás pataki, - de que hablas gerald aunque cambie, sigo siendo la misma Helga G. Pataki de siempre – bueno no paleare contigo, en tu despedida - esta bien yo tampoco quiero palear, como dicen ultimo día nadie se enoja, y otras dos cosas

Uno: te encargo a phoebe, trátala bien o los vengadores Irán por ti – helga lo dijo en un tono un poco amenazador - y por ultimo dile a tu amiguito que no se preocupe ya que su abusona particular deja el trabajo –

wow creo que arnold hará una fiesta jaja , por lo primero no te preocupes yo la cuidare – dijo gerald un poco sonrojado y lo segundo

– yo se lo diré a arnold – se escucho la voz de lila – la cual helga estaba tratando de ignorar

Hola helga, no te preocupes yo le daré el mensaje a arnold – bien lila muchas gracias – de nada – decía con voz melosa lila – espero te valla muy bien en el otro país y hagas nuevos amigos, - guau gracias lila yo también te deseo lo mejor, espero encuentres mas amigos que te soporten - decía helga con mucho sarcasmo

Phoebe, esperaba a helga en el auto de los pataki para acompañarla hasta el aeropuerto

Vamos helga apúrate – gritaba, bob – a lo que helga se alegro, ya que no le había dicho olga, bueno eso es un gran logro – decía mientras subía al auto, ya muévete papi – a lo que phoebe, no soporto la risa – helga se acerco al oído de phoebe – si, ríe mientras puedas, ya que le dije a gerald que te cuidara muy bien – phoebe se puso roja a mas no poder – jajajaja espero disfrutes el año escolar decía entre risas…

* * *

><p>En las calles de santiago caminaba una chica hablando por teléfono – era delgada con largas piernas, media mas o menos 1 metro 70 cm. Era rubia su pelo suelto llegaba hasta su cintura de 15 años esa noche cumpliría los 16 sus ojos azules y largas pestaña, la hacían ver muy femenina, vestía un uniforme escolar de dos piezas una falda ploma con rayas en blanco y una polera blanca con la insignia de su colegio en el pecho –<p>

Si yanin, lo siento de verdad, - que mal helga yo quería llevarte a la mejor discoteca, de todo santiago a pasar tu cúmpleños – que mal me lo perderé, es que ya sabes bob y miriam, me dijeron que tengo que llegar temprano hoy a casa ya que me tienen una sorpresa, para la próxima será. – y bien ¿que haces ahora? ¿Estas libre? – nooop como sabes los viernes después de clases voy al curso de canto, - hay, siempre en cursos helga ayer era el de cocina y el miércoles el de karate, casi nunca pasas una tarde chismorreando conmigo, eres la mejor no se que quieres mejorar traes todo el colegio a tus pies y aun así no te conformas –

jajaja bueno, veo que estas mas informada de mi que yo misma, bueno mañana en el colegio, acordamos como te compensare, quizás podamos invitar algunos chicos lindos a fantasilandia ¿que dices? – mmm… bueno digamos que me acabas de comprar jajajaja – jajaja si eh… me costaste bastante cara, bueno yanin mañana te veo en el colegio, - espera helga - ¿Qué? – ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritaba su amiga del otro lado del telefono- Gracias gritona – te veo mañana cuídate – si hasta mañana adiós…

¿Que será la dichosa sorpresa que me tienen? – rayos… llego tarde – decía helga mientras apresuraba el paso


	7. debe ser una broma

En un condominio de santiago:

Mama, papa. Estoy en casa – mmm… parece que no hay nadie, y eso que querían que llegara témpano – decía mientras dejaba su mochila en un colgador – bien creo que al final aceptare la oferta de yanin – helga – se escucho una voz que provenía de su cuarto

Parece que después de todo si estaban – pensé mientras subía las escaleras un frió intenso recorrió mi cuerpo al abrir la puerta, era algo que ya había visto y vivido. Miriam y bob, sentados en mi cama esperándome – yo me esperaba un pastel y abrazos – dije entrando en mi cuarto

Eso vendrá después hija – dijo miriam, mientras miraba a bob para que hablara.

Bien te tenemos algunas noticia, – bien díganme a que viene tanto misterio. – Olga esta embarazada – wow que felicidad voy a tener un sobrinito o sobrina, jeje por un minuto me asustaron con tanto misterio – helga deja terminar a tu padre – hay mas, no me digan que se va a casar con su novio máx. – no helga – dijo bob tomando la palabra – el mal nacido la abandono al enterarse que estaba en embarazada. Olga no tuvo mas remedio y volvió a Hillwood City

¿Bien y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - tu hermana esta muy mal y el negocio esta igual de bien en ambos países, así que nos volvemos a Washington. – escuche mal ¿no? jajajaja me están tomando el pelo, por aquí deben tener la cámara – busque por todos lados la cámara ya que esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto – rayos donde esta - dije un poco desesperada

No helga lo que dice tu padre es verdad, mañana nos volvemos a Hillwood City

¡QUEEE! ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD – grite fuera de mis cabales - respira helga decía mi mama tratando de calmarme- …miren ustedes, no pueden hacerme esto, yo tengo todo lo que quiero aquí, he superado a todos y los he hecho sentirse orgullosos de mi. Soy la mejor alumna he ganado muchos concursos y todo lo he logrado en este país, y ahora quieren arrebatarme todo por que olga no se cuido ¡AHORA QUIEREN QUITARME TODO! ¡LOS ODIO! LOS ODI – no pudo terminar ya que miriam le había dado una cachetada – ¡ya cálmate helga! Y escucha

Helga, como el colegio aquí todavía no comienza y en . Comenzó el 1 de febrero no habrá problemas – ahora sube a empacar – pero bob… - fue lo único que pude pronunciar y sin poder detenerlas, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro – tu hermana nos necesitas y no se hable mas niña

_Helga se encontraba en vacaciones de verano, pero aun así iba a un colegio de verano y a varios cursos, al cual el de canto era el que mas le gustaba. A los 12 años comenzó y a los 14 años su maestro de canto la llevo a un concurso de televisión, del cual gano el primer lugar y una buena cantidad de dineros - era muy buena expresándose a través de su voz ya que dejo de escribir sus poemas le servia para desahogarse libremente._

Subí a mi cuarto lo mas rápido que pude y me tire sobre mi cama a llorar – porque… acaso nunca piensan en mi, no tomaron en cuenta mis sentimientos, ahora que he logrado olvidar todo, me quieren lanzar nuevamente al poso oscuro… otra vez – lo ultimo lo dijo mas calmada - si ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda seguir su tonto juego. – dijo la helga mientras se levantaba de su cama a empacar

* * *

><p>Dos días después… En Hillwood City<p>

* * *

><p>Papa, mama, hermanita bebe – dijo olga abrazándonos muy empalagosa mente<p>

Olga me ahogas – dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su abrazo – perdón hermanita, pero estoy muy emocionada de que estén aquí, gracias por venir a acompañarme – decía entre lagrimas – pues claro Olga somos tus padres – decía bob, haciéndola sentir apoyada – yo solo tome algunas de mis maletas y subí las escaleras como pude con dos maletas en cada mano y aun así me quedaban abajo unas 5 mas por subir.

Entre en mi antigua habitación y me sorprendí mucho al ver que todo estaba muy limpio, al igual como lo deje antes de irme a chile.

Me senté en mi cama a pensar en que ya tenia 16 y mi única sorpresa fue solo un gran balde de agua fría, justo en mi cumpleaños – suspire resignada – hermanita bebe – escuche desde abajo – ya bajo olga – me levante de mi cama y baje las escaleras

Y ahora que quieren – hermanita ven a fuera – agh y ahora no me digan que me echaran de la casa – dije un poco bromista al salir – Olga, Miriam y bob se encontraban apoyados sobre una moto de color rojo, muy linda con un estampado que decía pataki – me quede impresionada, pero algo me hizo reaccionar

– ¡feliz cúmpleños helga! – Decían juntos los tres – no puede ser, e-eso es mió – pregunte emocionada a mas no poder, incluso daba saltitos de alegría – claro hermanita – pero no tengo licencia – mmm.. TADA dijo olga sacando una licencia de su bolsillo –… pero como,- hermanita no por diversión te hicimos pasar un curso de manejo en chile, simplemente presente tus calificaciones y un video y logre conseguírtela –dijo olga corriendo a dármela – gracias, amo mi regalo –mientras corría a abrazar a mi familia – pero hermanita esa licencia solo te servirá un mes, después tienes que ir a sacar una nueva – eso no importa, gracias por el regalo – les dije mientras sonreía

Hermanita bebe, la podrás probar mañana, al ir a la escuela. Quien lo diría mi hermanita yendo a 3º de segundaria y cantando en la celebración del aniversario de la 118 y el mismo día de san Valentín – que emocionante ya eres toda una mujercita - ¿helga? –¡ Helga que te ocurre! dijeron miriam y olga mientras bob miraba impresionado – helga se encontraba desmallada – al escuchar lo que su hermana había dicho, no soporto el impacto y callo en la acera

mmm… que dolor – me toque la cabeza y vi donde estaba, me encontraba en mi cuarto y frente a mi estaba Olga – …hola, sabes tuve una horrible pesadilla – dije mientras me sentaba, soñé que me decías que mañana tendría que cantar en la escuela ¿no crees que fue raro?– dije riéndome un poco – pues helga, yo pensé que ya lo sabias - ¿Qué cosa? – pues que mis papas te habían ofrecido para la celebración que se hará mañana en la escuela, no es emocionante – SE VOLVIERON LOCOS – helga cálmate, solo querían darte otro regalo, por tu cúmpleños – pero como no me avisaron antes, siempre me dicen todo al final – dije mostrando mi enojo y frunciendo el seño

¿Estas enojada hermanita? – respire para asimilar todo, esos días habían sido sorpresas tras sorpresas – si Olga no te preocupes no estoy enojada, solo un poco confundida, pero estoy bien ¿me podrías dejar sola? Necesito pensar que cantare mañana – dije levantándome de la cama – bien hermanita si necesitas algo estaré abajo. – Bien olga – a… y gracias por apoyarme, con mi embarazo – claro para eso estamos las hermanas

Mire mi alrededor y todas mis cosas estaban desempacadas y en su lugar – creo que estuve mucho tiempo desmayada, en el escritorio algo desprendía un brillo, que será – me acerque y vi mi antiguo relicario, lo tome con cuidado – tanto tiempo he, cuando te logro arrancarte de mi corazón, tendré que volverte a ver… zopenco, pero ya no soy la misma de antes – no caeré en el mismo juego otra vez.

Arnold te haré ver lo que perdiste, llego la hora de que brille en la escuela pública 118.

–Solo tengo unas horas, y ahora que me pondré, también tengo que pensar que cantar – dije un poco animada, ya que mañana yo y solo yo brillaría – me acerque al closet y lo abrí, dispuesta a elegir algo muy adecuado para la ocasión


	8. A es por Arnold!

**Capitulo:** 8 - A es por Arnold!

* * *

><p>***************flash back- Arnold***************<p>

-h-h-hey ar-a- arnold -h-h-hey ar-a- arnold - ...mmm que asco de despertador –

Decía arnold mientras se frotaba los ojos

Que bien hombre pequeño. Ya despertaste – decía un hombre mayor entrando por la puerta

Si abuelo, me siento mejor, ya no tengo fiebre – dije mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi frente

Que bien hijo, pero creo que debes apurarte y bajar a tomar tu desayuno. No olvides el papel que dejo el medico, debes llevarlo para justificar la falta de ayer –no se me olvidara abuelo, no te preocupes… tengo que darme un baño, estoy todo sudado

Bueno arnold, te espero abajo – decía mientras cerraba la puerta tras el

¡Rayos! Que mal me siento, debo hablar con helga, nunca pensé que reaccionaria de una manera tan tonta – me lleve la mano al pecho y sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por minuto y sentía la cara muy caliente, me levante de mi cama y entre al baño –

Después de darme una ducha, me vestí y baje rápido las escaleras – abuela, se me hizo tarde, ¡ME SALTARE EL DESAYUNO! – Grite mientras cerraba la puerta, para salir corriendo a la parada del autobús – cuando iba llegando, el autobús estaba cerrando las puertas – ¡rayos! - Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, pero no logre alcanzarlo.

Camine hacia la escuela – creo que perderé la primera hora – dije resignado, mientras pateaba una lata.

Llegue al colegio antes de lo previsto, todavía estaban en la primera hora – toque la puerta dudoso

Pase – una voz ronca y algo molesta dijo desde adentro

Permiso profesor – señor arnold, creo que se le pegaron las sabanas – lo siento, es que perdí el autobús y vine caminando – el profesor suspiro – bien entra y ve a sentarte – gracias – dije mientras me dirigía a mi sitio junto a gerald

Lleve mi mirada al sitio vació junto a phoebe, pero que, helga nunca falta – algo me dice que esto no es bueno – me senté y mire a gerald, el cual me miraba como preguntándome por que había faltado el día anterior – me voltee no podía ponerme a hablar ya que si me descubría el profesor me tomaría por chico problema, que llega tarde y habla en clases

Las clases pasaron rápido, espere que gerald, guardara sus lapiceras y salimos del salón

Viejo que te paso, ¿por que no viniste ayer? – nada gerald, solo tuve un poco de fiebre y me abuelo me obligo a quedarme en cama – dije bajando la mirada, ya que había perdido la oportunidad de aclarar todo con helga, deseaba pedirle tiempo para acomodar mis sentimientos, ya que parecía quererla mas de lo esperado

Bueno amigo pues no sabes lo que te perdiste – ¿que me perdí? – pues ver- hola chicos - gerald no termino de hablar ya que lila, se había acercado a ellos – hola lila – respondimos los dos –

O arnold que ocurrió, por que faltaste ayer – dijo curiosa – pues nada lila solo tuve un poco de fiebre – dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa – pues que bueno que te recuperaste arnold, estaba muy preocupada –con su típico tono meloso – gracias por preocuparte – ya sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti…- arnold se sorprendió mucho, eso había sonado muy atrevido y con doble sentido, según el

Bueno querido, ahora que recuerdo, tenia que darte un mensaje de helga… - yo solo di un pequeño salto al escuchar de helga solo pude prestar mucha atención, a lo que decía lila – ¿que seria? – pues ella me pidió que te dijera…es… -¡TERMINA YA! – Grite fuera de mis cabales, como le daba tantos rodeos y no lo decía de una vez – arnold yo… - …lo siento lila, no fue mi intención, es solo que todavía no estoy del todo bien – dije mientras trataba de forzar una sonrisa – y dime lila, ¿cual fue el mensaje de helga? –

Pues me dijo que ya no te preocuparas que tu abusona personar, ya que dejaba el trabajo

¿qué? – Quede muy confundido, y mire a mi amigo – Qué.. quiere decir con eso ¿gerald?

Eso quiere decir fiesta – dijo mientras pasaba el brazo tras mi cabeza – no entiendo. – compadre tu pesadilla se fue a otro país, helga pataki ya no te molestara ¡NUNCA MAS! –

¿Quee?

no entiendes arnold. Ayer helga se fue del colegio y ¡dejo el país!– gerald se encontraba muy alegre contándoselo ya que su amigo debía estar muy feliz de tan buena noticia ¿no?

Por unos momentos quede en blanco, en mi mente no había nada,- lo que me estaban diciendo, era mucho para asimilar- comencé a recordar, la ultima imagen que tenia de helga… se encontraba parada con la mirada al frente mientras me se alejaba de ella – sintió un sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, ese era su ¿corazón? – que era ese sentimiento de querer llorar y gritar tan fuerte que se quedaría sin aliento

Viejo, arnold – decía su amigo mientras trataba de sacar de su trance a arnold – gerald se asombro, al ver a arnold bajando y escondiéndose entre sus piernas a llorar – ¿ar-arnold que te pasa?

Después de levantarme y salir como un loco corriendo a la casa de helga, ya lo comprendía…yo la correspondía, yo la quiero, no se como paso o cuando, solo se que verla siempre y tenerla tan presente en mi vida…yo me sentía seguro que eso nunca cambiaria… y ahora cuando se que la perderé.

¡Yo no quiero eso! – Dije soltando en mi último aliento – no sabía como había llegado tan rápido – estaba frente a su puerta – toco muchas veces…pero nadie responde… - llegue tarde – jajajaja jaja soy un idiota jajaja

¡! – las lagrimas no paraban de caer, yo simplemente no podía parar, los hombres también lloran

Después de estar llorando por dos horas en la puerta, me levante y baje las escaleras muy despacio – me siento mareado y con mucho dolor – me disponía ir a mi casa – seguro ahí podría encerrarme y llorar tranquilamente – pero vi algo en el bote de la basura – me acerque y mire dentro, entre mucho polvo había algo rosa, lo saque del basurero era el moño de helga el cual estaba amarrado a un libro rosa, muy parecido a uno que tenia en mi casa – desate el lazo, mientras lo limpiaba y guardaba en mi bolsillo, abrí el pequeño libro – una sonrisa apagada se formo en mi rostro

_H es por el Hueco que hay en mi alma_

_E es por Esperar el día para verte_

_L es por la Larga espera del primer beso_

_G es por el Geranio de tu boca encendida_

_A es por Arnold!_

Yo...yo... te amo – dijo mientras apegaba el libro en su pecho

****************end - flash Arnold***************

Una chica de 16 años se encontraba sentada en el suelo tras su puerta – helga querida nos vamos antes para alcanzar algunos buenos sitios, ¡para verte cantar! – Decían desde abajo - ¡SI OLGA, YO ME VOY EN UNOS MINUTOS MAS! – dije tratando de parecer segura – BIEN HERMANITA

Me levante y camine hacia el espejo de mi closet – llevaba en pelo suelto con un sentillo de color negro, una musculosa rosa con pequeñas aberturas a los lados, un short de cuero negro delgado con dos cierres adelante y dos bolsillos atrás y unas botas negras, que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de los tobillos con unos adornos en metal que decían bad girl, que solo tenían un pequeño taco no muy notorio - bien… me veo estupenda, estoy bellísima nadie se ve mejor que yo – rayos, tengo que retomar mi confianza – suspire, bajando la mirada – rayos helga ¡que pasa! No puedes rendirte ahora

Me voltee y sobre mi cama habían dos pequeñas cajas con chocolates, adornadas con papel de regalo metálico, uno era de color azul – para mi amiga del alma - y el otro rosa, ese era para mi príncipe, después de todo que es san Valentín sin un lindo chico, a su lado un cd que había bajado ayer con dos canciones en karaoke, para poderlas cantarlas – amarro los dos regalos a una pulsera y se la puso, tome el cd y abri la puerta – bueno chicos, aquí les va Helga G. Pataki

* * *

><p>¡ Gracias por los comentarios!<p>

rickhunter17: gracias por tu comentario ^^.

miss romantic2: ¡sii! Arnold espera a ver la chica que rechazaste muajaja, se van a cambiar los roles.

Ritsuko-nee: waa que bueno que te aya gustado, eso me deja muy motivada, la actúa tardo un poco ya que estaba en busca de la inspiración.

master.-helga: graciassss, espero no decepcionarlas y que les siga gustando, gracias por el reviews.

NeNa: gracias por tu comentario tan motivacional,-carita feliz- claro que acabare el fic espero que pronto ya que me siento muy inspirada (he estado escuchando música romántica sin descanso con mi mp4 – tengo muchas ideas rondándome).

Ritsuko-nee: no nunca me lo habían dicho, tú eres la primera que me llama cruel jeje, espero te guste este capitulo, aunque es un poco corto, gracias por el comentario.

Datyi: tu fuiste la que me motivo en este capitulo, tratare de actualizar todos los días o día por medio – aquí esta lo que paso con arnold después de la confesión, espero te guste.

Cami: gracias por el coment, aquí les dejo la continuación…


	9. Soltera y sin Compromiso

9- soltera y sin compromiso

* * *

><p><em>Llego la<em>

_sexy sensual_

_la de cuerpo abdominal_

_la que quieres tener_

_a toda hora_

_lo siento papi_

_llego tu hora_

_te dejo libre y ahora_

_me quedo sola_

_solita pa poder gozar_

_solita pa poder bailar_

_soltera y_

_sin compromiso_

_ahora te dejo_

_y me voy pa' las disco..._

* * *

><p>Helga iba bajando las escaleras cuando recordó que se le olvidaba algo – ¡mi bolso!- subió a toda prisa y tomo su bolso (era de cuero, rosa pálido de marca Hermes Birkin – muy caro ya que era hecho a mano, lo había comprado con el dinero que gano a los 14 años en "cantando por el triunfo") también tomo su mp4 ya que suponía que se iba a aburrir muy pronto de las preguntas, que seguramente le harían…<p>

Bajo rápido y cerro la puerta tras ella, alcanzando un casco rojo de repuesto ya que le daría un paseo a su amiga.

* * *

><p>En la escuela publica 118…<p>

* * *

><p>Una rubia bajaba de su moto unos metros de la escuela. – Helga vio que se encontraba cerca de la escuela y que al dar un paso mas, tendría que ver a su cruel pasado – afff suspiro esperando alguien que le dijera que se fuera a su casa…- ¡RAYOS HELGA! Que acaso no puedes entrar ¡a que le temes! MI ORGULLO ES MI LE…. – no pudo terminar su grito mental, ya que una chica corría llorando tras un chico<p>

Espérame ¡ELION!...

¡Que quieres! Ya te dije que no me gustas eres !fea! me gusta otra chica – decía el chico dándose dotes de grandeza

p-pe…pero yo te quiero…

ENTIENDELO NO ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS OBSESIVAS Y LOCAS COMO TU.

-yo… yo puedo cambiar por ti, seré bonita y me portare bien – rogaba la chica la cual llevaba un chocolate, que parecía haber sido pisado por cierto chico

Mira yanin – helga se sorprendió al escuchar que la chica se llamaba igual que una amiga chilena que tenia…"aunque sus personalidades eres muy diferentes"

-aunque cambies y seas bonita "cosa que dudo" lo dijo en un tono burlón – no saldría con una chica que me da ¡ASCO!

Helga quedo petrificada y esos recuerdos no dudaron en volver:

por mas que tratara de calmarse, no podía mas – mientras lo movía le grito ¡TE AMO! – pero algo la hizo poner los pies en la tierra era arnold, quien había dicho algo, que ella no pudo asimilar. – Que asco – decía arnold – soltándose se las manos de helga quien lo sostenía

-¿que? – logro murmullar muy bajito helga – QUE ME DAS ASCO…

Helga no salía de su asombro, cuando noto que el chico entraba en la escuela y la chica caía llorando y aforrándose al chocolate, como si fuera lo único que tenia en el mundo

Oye estas bien – que pregunta mas idiota acabo de hacer, helga se daba un golpe mentalmente -

La chica la miro con ojos que claramente pedían ayuda y algo de luz – era como ver a su yo del pasado después del incidente con el cabeza de balón –

-y…-y…yo – la chica trataba de murmurar algo – helga la miro de reojo ya que miraba alrededor y su reloj, se le hacia tarde…pero no la dejaría hay

-¡levántate ahora! – dijo helga muy amenazante – la chica bajo la cabeza y siguió llorando – helga la agarro del brazo y se la llevo a rastras a un pequeño negocio que se encontraba un poco mas allá de donde estaban.

Helga entro arrastrando a la pobre chica como un saco de basura – en el mostrador se encontraba un chico lindo "a helga le pareció" de unos 20 años, castaño y ojos negros – helga sonrió ya que seria muy fácil pedirle el baño a "el"

- mira yo lo siento… quería saber si me podrías prestar el baño guapo, ya que a mi amiga la acaban de asaltar y necesita calmarse… – estaba hablando muy seductora y apuntando chica, - el chico se sonrojo en el acto, pero lo disimilo muy bien – cof…cof claro esta atrás - dijo el chico llevando a las chicas

Que fácil – murmuro helga

Las chicas se encontraban en el baño – reacciona yanin, dijo helga lanzándole agua en la cara – cof cof tosía la chica- quien eres pregunto –

helga y soy tu hada madrina – ¿que?- no lo volveré a repetir chica – dijo helga sentándose en el baño

La chica aun sostenía el chocolate entre las manos – dámelo – ¿que cosa? – el chocolate y no me hagas repetirlo

– la chica le dio una mirada de no querer hacerlo, pero se lo entrego igual – ¡QUE HACES! – Gritaba mientras helga lo habría y comía el corazón de chicolate

– cálmate, este es el primer paso, yo te ayudare – dijo mientras saboriaba el sabor del dulce

– por que lo hiciste – dijo yanin a punto de ponerse a llorar

Yo te haré feliz – dijo helga muy decidida

– la chica abrió los ojos y se puso muy colorada- y…yo no soy… no me gustan las mujeres ¡lo siento! – dijo bajando la cabeza

Jajajaja a poco crees que yo te me insinué jajajaja – helga no paraba de reír, como esa chica pensaba que yo le estaba pidiendo eso, unas lágrimas se asomaran de tanto reír

¿Entonces?- pregunto la chica confundida – yo haré que seas la segunda chica mas linda del colegio, así tendrás al chico que quieras y incluso al perdedor "ese"- acordándose de ese tal elion.

¿Tu me ayudaras? – Pregunto la chica un tanto ilusionada –

si – pero ¿por que lo arias?… - simplemente por que… ¡por que me da la gana! – respondió esta, sin decirle que la verdad era por que parecía el reflejo de ella misma…

Edad y año escolar dijo helga mirando a yanin

– e… 14 voy a cumplir 15 y 2ºA de segundaria

Bien, sécate la cara y escucha.

Quiero que vallas y entres a la escuela, actúa normal como si nada hubiera pasado, siéntate en un asiento y espera que yo salga a cantar

-…vas a cantar - ¡Si!, no interrumpas – la primera canción te la voy a dedicar a ti, escúchala ya que pronto tu serás irresistible – entendido – dijo muy mandona - …s..si – NO TE ESCUCHE – SI SEÑORA – SEÑORITA CADETE - ¡SI SEÑORITA! – helga rió para sus adentro y salio del baño dejando sola a la chica la cual se secaba la cara.

Helga corrió para la escuela – dejando a muchos chicos babosos al pasar –entro y miro desde una esquina del escenario y todavía no era su turno, habían chicos menores haciendo malabares arriba – suspiro aliviada

¡Rayos! Dijo al darse cuenta que en la mano tenia uno de los dos cascos que había traído.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban desolados, todos estaban en el gimnasio, viendo las presentaciones en honor de la escuela...

– corrió a su casillero para dejar su bolso y ese molestoso casco – lo abrió guardo el bolso y saco el cd y su mp4 pero noto que algo mas había en su cartera – ¡y que diablos hace esto aquí! – Tomando un relicario entre sus manos – se resigno y lo guardo en su bolsillo ya que podría ser peligroso dejarlo ahí

Ajjj…ajjj…ajjj – helga se dio vuelta al notar que alguien respiraba tras ella – o eres tu Brainy – ajjj…helga…ajjj – que quieres – ajjj…ajjj...helga…- definitivamente ese chico esperaba algo

– Brainy no pienso golpearte – dijo tajante helga – ajjj…helga…ajjj… - helga estaba aburrida y se dio vuelta bruscamente para irse, lo cual no noto el peso extra en su mano la cual subió con fuerza golpeando en la cara al chico, cual callo al suelo – ajjj…gracias…ajj – de nada dijo helga tirando el casco dentro de su casillero y pasando al lado del brainy.

Helga pasó escondida tras el escenario – donde un chico estaba en un computador manejando la música y efectos que se producían en el escenario.

Hola interrumpió la chica - ¿si? – Soy helga, vengo a cantar – ¡tu eres helga! – el chico parecía sorprendido y recordando en una antigua compañera de clases y ¿amiga? "no puede ser ella, solo deben tener nombres iguales" pensó el chico calmándose un poco

– si

Menos mal que llegaste, el director Wartz estaba como loco buscándote ya que eres el último numero.

Bien ya estoy aquí eso es lo importante ¿no?

– si bueno… y traes la pista – si, sacando el cd y su mp4 – y bien… como van dijo el chico – que claramente estaba coqueteando con ella -

-mira iba a cantar solo dos, pero cambie de parecer y serán tres, mientras se acercaba mas al chico:

1: mostró el mp4 – será "PAULINA RUBIO - DIME SI SOY SEXI" – dijo helga mirando al chico, cual miro a un lado con un tono carmesí en su rostro

2: puso el cd sobre la mesa del PC- La segunda será… - Mi Príncipe de Bachá

Y la última va a ser – princesa de belinda

_**("Nota de la autora: espero que mientras que helga las cante, las escuchen de youtube, para notar la emoción y el tono cual va a cantar Helga")**_

Bien… ya las tengo dijo el chico – nervioso ya que helga estaba muy cerca

Ok, bueno me voy al escenario dijo helga mientras se iba no antes sin guiñarle un ojo al chico – cual quedo embobado y se callo de la silla

¡ESTOY BIEN! – grito

Jaajaja algunas cosas no cambian dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a ver que pasaba delante _("se encontraba tras el escenario, tras bambalinas")_

En ese momento, pasa por el lado el director, - menos mal que llegaste niña, dijo el hombre – subiendo al escenario para hablar y dar paso a helga

* * *

><p>En el publico...<p>

* * *

><p>Se encontraban todos según sus cursos, con sus profesores…<p>

El 3º de segundaria se encontraba en primera fila con su profesor Simons

Enserio viejo – es asombroso que por fin le pidieras que fuera tu novia, - felicitaba un moreno a su amigo rubio

Si gerald, hace mucho me gusta lila y creo que es hora de que le de paso al amor – dijo arnold sonrrojandose

Lo que no entiendo arni, es por que no le pediste salir antes…

Arnold bajo la mirada, recordando a helga la cual había decidido olvidar ya que no la volvería a verla más, lo cual logro, acercándose más a lila

Pues es por h… - No pudo seguir ya que el director comenzaba a presentar el último número.

* * *

><p>No helga ahora no…ahora no – decía mientras los nervios la consumían. – pero se desvanecieron al ver a phoebe y arnol… ¡NO! Solo a phoebe la cual se encontraba acompañada de tres chicos<p>

Vamos helga tu puedes – dijo levantándose y poniéndose un micrófono inalámbrico en su oreja

Bueno alumnos, alumnas, este es el ultimo numero de hoy y podrán ir a clases.

-la chica que viene ahora a ganado un concurso de televisión en el extranjero al cual se fue en algunos años y hoy vuelve a honrar la escuela y este día de san Valentín

Bien reciban a la señorita helga G. Pataki – dijo mientras bajaba del escenario

Arnold viejo ¡estas bien! – decía gerald preocupado ya que su amigo estuvo a punto de caerse al escuchar el nombre de su antigua compañera

No puede ser – murmuro arnold poniéndose firme nuevamente – !debe ser una broma!

Todos comentaban sobre la chica - cual muchos recordaban "como una abusona muy peligrosa" todos esperaban impacientes, en especiar el curso del señor simons

Se escucho una voz desde atrás del escenario…

Hay conocí a una chica, a la cual le han roto su corazón…pero esa chica, es muy fuerte y se que sanara… esta canción se la dedico a ella y todas las chicas presentes- 

-todos buscaba con la mirada, para ver de donde venia esa voz tan profunda y coqueta, pero no la encontraban

– por que chicas todas…todas somos SEXI– las chicas se miraron y algunas sonrieron.

-mientras la chica se dejaba ver subiendo a un lado del escenario – parece un ángel… uno muy sexi … waow – muchos chicos se dejaban oír, incluyendo algunas chicas

Al llegar arriba comenzó la canción

Helga separo un poco las piernas con las manos abajo esperando comenzar…

Helga comenzó a moverse hacia delante, dando pequeños pasos

_Hay fuego cruzado, cada vez que salgo de mi casa_

_Brillan las miradas, mas que las medallas por donde paso_

_No hago nada por llamar la atencion, soy de lo mas normal_

_No acabo de comprender, lo que les doy sin querer._

_Que es lo que tengo, para que se mueran por mis huesos – mientras bajaba sexy tocándose de arriba abajo_

_En el espejo soy igual que todas, no veo nada especial_

_Porque se derriten asi, en cuanto empiezo a bailar_

_No trato nunca de provocar, pero es igual, se que pierdo el tiempo._

_Dime si soy sexy, dime si soy sexy_

_Cuenta me ya la verdad_

_Dime si soy sexy, soy o no soy sexy_

_Por favor, dimelo ya._

_("todos los chicos: comenzaron a gritarle…eres sexi…sexiiii… muy sexi")_

_Dime si soy sexy, dime si soy soy sexy_

_Cuentame ya la verdad_

_Dime si soy sexy, soy o no soy sexy_

_Por favor, dimelo ya._

_("los chicos comenzaron a gritarle nuevamente…eres sexi…ardiente… muyyy sexi")_

_Si voy al banco, todo mundo se queda mirando_

_Entro en el mercado y hay terremoto devastador, que pasa, que?_

_Porque me persiguen asi, a donde quiera que voy_

_Con ojos de corderos hambrientos, hasta que tengo que salir corriendo._

_Dime si soy sexy, dime si soy sexy_

_Cuenta me ya la verdad_

_Dime si soy sexy, soy o no soy sexy_

_Por favor, dimelo ya._

_("en este punto incluso las chicas se habían unido a los gritos_

_Sexiii…sixi..eres sexi….sexi")_

_Dime si soy sexy, dime si soy soy sexy_

_Cuentame ya la verdad_

_Dime si soy sexy, soy o no soy sexy_

_Por favor, dimelo ya._

_("Sexiii…sexi..eres sexi….sexi")_

* * *

><p>Hola perdón la demora, vine a dejarles esta actúa con 2 capítulos espero les gusten…<p> 


	10. Principe y Princesa

10- Príncipe y Princesa

* * *

><p><em>Dime si soy sexy, dime si soy soy sexy<em>

_Cuentame ya la verdad_

_Dime si soy sexy, soy o no soy sexy_

_Por favor, dimelo ya._

_("Sexiii…sexi..eres sexi….sexi")_

Helga estaba más que feliz, ya que todos estaban muy emocionados ayudándole a cantar,- solo uno se encontraba en silencio "arnold"

Bueno amigos – eres sexi gritaban muchos

– si gracias – bueno ahora les voy a cantar otra canción esta es para todos los enamorados, que están juntos en este san Valentín – ¡es para que todos se pongan melosos! Dijo mientras comenzaba la canción

Helga se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro esperando que comenzara:

_-ouuuuuu…._

_Quién me iba a decir_

_Que encontraría el amor_

_Cuando no lo esperaba_

_Él se coló en mi alma_

_Tal como imaginé_

_Tal como lo soñaba_

_Como al final de un cuento_

_Es el hombre perfecto_

_(Helga le sonreía a los chicos cuales estaban solos, la mayoría se ponían rojo o volteaban la cara)_

_Él, mi príncipe y mi anhelo_

_Mi eternidad, mi cielo_

_Él, sin querer, robó mi corazón_

_Yo, princesa en otro mundo_

_Queriendo ser del suyo_

_No quiero más nada que su amor_

_Sólo su amor_

_Tal como imaginé_

_Tal como lo soñaba_

_Como al final de un cuento_

_Es el hombre perfecto_

_Él, mi príncipe y mi anhelo_

_Mi eternidad, mi cielo_

_Él, sin querer, robó mi corazón_

_(muchas chicas y chicos se iban acercándose a sus novios o novias, muchas se abrazaban algunas los besaban)_

_Yo, princesa en otro mundo_

_Queriendo ser del suyo_

_No quiero más nada que su amor_

_Contra el destino luchare Oooh_

_Toda mi vida si es por Él, por su amor_

_Él, mi príncipe y mi anhelo_

_Mi eternidad, mi cielo_

_Él, sin querer, robó mi corazón_

_Yo, princesa en otro mundo_

_Queriendo ser del suyo_

_No quiero más nada que su amor_

_Él, mi príncipe y mi anhelo_

_Mi eternidad, mi cielo_

_Él, sin querer, robó mi corazón_

_(helga al terminar la frase, no pudo evitar mirar a arnold… sus miradas se encontraron, pero helga la aparto como si nada)_

_Yo, princesa en otro mundo_

_Queriendo ser del suyo_

_No quiero más nada que su amor_

_Es mi adoración, es mi gran amor_

_Él se ha quedado poco a poco en lo más hondo_

_Se robó mi corazón_

_Soy su princesa y Él es mi principe_

_Yo no quiero más nada que su amor_

Cuando la canción término se escucharon muchos aplausos – helga solo agradecía cada uno de ellos.

-Bueno la verdad tengo una ultima canción pero no se si ustedes quieran ¿oírla? – todos comenzaron a aplaudir y silvar mas fuerte

Bueno eso contesta la pregunta – helga se acerco lo mas cerca del publico – notando como Olga no paraba de sacarle fotos.

Esta canción es para darle animo a las chicas, se que muchas traen chocolates- helga les mando una mirada picara – la cual muchas comenzaron a sacar los chocolates

Bueno quiero que las chicas vallan al lugar donde esta la persona a la cual le darán el chocolate – muchas dudaron, pero al fin casi todas fueron donde los chicos incluso phoebe se dio vuelta a mirar a gerald cual se sonrojo al notarla

Bueno ahora los chicos, les pediré un favor, acepten el chocolate y no pongan objeción, o tendré que castigarlos – lo ultimo lo hizo sonar como una amenaza de muerte, a la cual muchos no aguantaron la risa.

Helga había fundido el ceño al ver a una pelirroja acercándose a arnold – _rayos esto no me puede afectar…yo lo odio…lo odi… ¡diablos! – Se lamentaba mentalmente_ – en un instante respiro y miro los chocolates que colgaban de su pulsera – bien helga…vamos

-comenzó a hablar nuevamente – Bien veo que ya están todas frente al chico que les gusta

-Pero hay un problema, me falta mi príncipe – dijo mientras hacia un puchero – mientras muchos chicos la miraban rogando que los eligiera.

Helga embozo una media sonrisa y fue donde se encontraba phoebe y sus antiguos amigos

Bajo un poco quedando casi mirando a arnold, al cual la miraba esperando algo_…"seré yo" – se ve tan hermosa… mientras no apartaba la miraba de ella_

Miro al chico cual estaba al lado de arnold y lo reconoció

- Hola linda copia, dijo mirando al chico que parecía no conocerla…

No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi… mmm ¡nadie le grita a Nicolás! – Pronuncio para ver si la recordaba – cual parecía recordar ya que asistió – mientras cierto rubio miraba con rabia la conversación

Helga hizo un gesto – !sube!

– Nicolás no entendía y voltio la cara hacia otro lado – algunos como harold, lo comenzaron a empujar para que subiera

Subes o te subo – dijo helga un tanto coqueta y amenazante – helga le ofreció la mano, la cual el acepto subiendo al escenario

Helga tomo las manos del chico y una la puso en su cintura y la otra la enlazo con la suya, al igual que un baile de princesa y príncipe la cual comenzó la música mientras comenzaba a llevarlo - ya que el parecia muy confundido

_Si esto fuera como antes_

_que la vida fuera en paz_

_pero es mejor soñar;_

_ya no caben los problemas_

_ahora casi todo es gris_

_pero es mejor soñar._

_Te regalo este cuento de amor_

_te regalo el corazón._

_Yo soy la princesa_

_la del cuento de hadas_

_que por fin se quiere despertar._

_Y tú eres el héroe_

_de los mil y un batallas,_

_ayúdame que me puedes salvar._

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

_(Nicolás inconcientemente comenzó a ser sumido en los sentimientos que la chica le hacia llegar parecía que realmente fuera amor… no sabe en que momento comenzó a llevarla, el como su príncipe enamorado de la bella princesa)_

_En mi bosque encantado_

_sólo hay un principe azul_

_y creo que eres tú._

_Y si algo aún nos falta_

_queda magia por hacer_

_ven,dame de tu luz._

_Te regalo este cuento de amor,_

_te regalo el corazón._

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

La canción había terminado, pero el no podía dejar de mirarla, helga le mostró una sonrisa, solo entonces salio de su papel de príncipe

Helga vio como el le volteaba el rostro con el ceño fruncido- miro a el publico sacando el chocolate rosa, dando la señal que era la hora

Todas las chicas dieron su chocolate y los chicos aceptaron sin reprochar ya que la rubia los había amenazado muy... ¿sensualmente?

Nicolas seguía sin mirarla - ¿!que haces! Dijo el chico, ya que helga le había tomado las manos, y depositando una pequeña caja adornada con papel metálico rosa

-Que crees pues dándole mi chocolate a mi príncipe, dijo sin rodeos -¿lo aceptas? – ¡SI! – dijo rápidamente sorprendiéndose el mismo, por su actitud

El director después de dar las gracias a los presentes dio comienzo al nuevo año escolar, mandando a todos a sus salones…

Helga se encontraba el la oficina del director, para terminar de darle unos datos que habían estado pendientes en su matricula.

Mientras tanto en el salón, un grupo se juntaba a hablar del tema principal que era la llegaba de "esa nueva helga"

* * *

><p>Comentando con helga:<p>

* * *

><p>Datyi: Hola chica, pero como piensas que le daría el chocolate a ese cabeza de alambre, de eso se tiene que encargar phoebe, además ni que me cayera tan bien y otra cosa ese zopenco de Arnoldo…yo… - bueno amiga creo que no hace falta nombrar a ese tipo… gracias por el coment<p>

Ritsuko-nee: hola ritsuko, creo que tienes razón esta tipa hace los capítulos muy cortos, merece conocer a betsy y los cinco vengadores ¿no te parece? Cuando me la encuentre la are comer tierra no te preocupes.

master.-helga: bonito final – dijo frunciendo el ceño – ¡como quieres que ese cabeza de sandia tenga buen final! aunque no lo dudo, debe de andar baboso tras la "señorita perfección"

princess-alice-malfoy-granger: te apoyo princesita, mi amiga merece ser feliz y quedarse con ese cabeza de cepillo, aunque me caiga como una patada en el …. Aff bueno mientras phoebe sea feliz. – aunque no me creo arnoldo ni siquiera mostró interés en mi llegada… pues y eso a mi que me importa, por mi que se valla al diablo con su perfecta princesita lila.

* * *

><p>Lo de arriba no fueron los pensamientos de la autora….<p>

Gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^


	11. 8 Meses para crecer Part1

Capitulo: 10

Nombre: 8 meses para crecer – Parte 1

* * *

><p>Hola a todas, bueno aquí les vengo con esta actualización del fic…<p>

Gracias por los comentarios, me motivan mucho-(carita feliz jeje)

* * *

><p>¡QUEEE! – gritaba helga en la oficina del director<p>

Señorita pataki, vuelva a tomar asiento – pues la chica estaba parada y muy exaltada por lo dicho por el

-bien – murmuro, sentándose nuevamente – ahora me puede explicar ¿por que tengo que hacer dichosas pruebas? –

No se como sus padres no le informaron, que ellos habían solicitado las pruebas para que la subieran de cursos, ya que según ellos explicaron usted tenia el conocimiento para estar el ultimo grado de preparatoria y no en segundaria –poniendo el formulario de solicitud a vista de la chica

Helga se había quedado pensando y meditando… ¿Por qué? El apuro de esas pruebas

-¿Helga?

-...-

-¿helga?

-...-

-!señorita pataki!

¡Que! – présteme atención; las pruebas estarán disponibles en unos 6 meses, ya que en ese entonces los cursos que su familia solicito, ya habrán hecho las pruebas de los conocimientos ganados en el año escolar y usted podrá realizarlas y ver si tiene el conocimiento de cada curso que pueda adelantar – dijo el director mientras sus guardaba la solicitud en un cajón de su escritorio – si logra pasar todas y cada una de ellas solo quizás podría terminar el colegio completo este año.

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – después de todo ese tiempo, helga solo escucho todo en silencio, mientras fruncía el seño

-¿cual seria?-

-puedo desistir de esas pruebas, no pretendo ni desea saltarme cursos – "_tranquila…tranquila_" la chica se tranquilizaba mentalmente para no golpear al director, no sabía porque, pero tenia una enorme rabia-

Mire señorita pataki, fueron sus padres los que la solicitaron ya que usted es menor y ellos piensan que es lo mejor. Claro que podría usted hablar con ellos y así cancelar las pruebas.

-Ahora lo siento pero debo pedirle que valla a su salón ya que las clases comenzaron y tengo papeles que terminar – mientras se levantaba para mostrarle la salida

-No se moleste conozco la salida – la chica se levanto votando la silla y cerrando de un portazo, la rabia la había vencido, viendo a una antigua helga salir.

En los pasillos…

¡Que rayos! que se cree ese wartz y mi familia para disponer de mi – caminaba con una cara que daba miedo, no sabia donde había ido la chica sexi y angelical que canto sobre el escenario-

Cuando llego al salón, solo miro desde la ventanilla de la puerta, todos se encontraban reunidos en una esquina mientras el profesor los miraba desde su escritorio – helga miro lo que llevaba, solo iba con su mp4 y el cd en las manos – mi bolso, cuadernos y libros no estaban – suspiro resignada y fue a buscarlos mientras bajaba su enojo

Tomo de su casillero el bolso guardando el mp4 y el cd dentro y arriba se encontraban sus materiales escolares (_el horario estaba pegado en la puerta casillero dentro habían libros, cuadernos y un estuche rosa_) – ufff… bien helga tienes que dar una buena impresión y que dejaste atrás es niña ruda y llena de mascaras… - se decía a ella misma, mientras se encontraba pateando inconciente mente el casillero de abajo que decía "Arnold"

-¡rayos! – Que estoy haciendo- mientras sacaba un marcador negro y se inclinaba al casillero de abajo – ¡no helga! no lo hagas – combatía afirmándose la mano que se acercaba al dichoso casillero con el marcador dispuesta a escribir "zopenco" – pero unos pasos la sacaron de su lucha

- que hace todavía fuera señorita pataki -…nada solo que se olvidaron mis materiales – decía poníendo una sonrisa de niña baba

Bien pero apúrese y vuelva a su salón. – Si director – tomo las cosas y se dirigió al salón entrando muy despacio.

***********************pov arnold: 20 minutos***************

Arnold… ¡arnold!

Que ocurre lila - decía desconcertado mirando aun hacia el escenario donde se veía una chica rubia dándole una cajita rosa a su amigo de hace años

¡ARNOLD! –lila estaba roja del enojo ya que su novio no le prestaba atención, a ella una de las chicas mas perfectas y populares de la escuela ¡eso no es posible!

¡QUE RAYOS! – decía arnold mirando a su "¿novia?"

Lo…lo siento lila, no quise hacerlo – decía excusándose ya que lila se estaba poniendo a llorar

Te sientes mal amor, que te ocurre – "aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta, tenia que disimularlo muy bien"

No es solo que estoy un poco…mmm… dormido por la hora

-pero si son las 10:30, amor

-bueno, pero todavía sigo un poco aturdido jeje

-entiendo…

¿Y que querías lila?

- ¿aceptas mi amor? – decía mientras le pasaba una cajita de chocolates morada con una cinta roja

-yo…yo – arnold es que acaso no quieres aceptar el chocolate de mi.

No, no es eso, claro que lo acepto

**********************end pov*********************

Helga se acercaba a sus compañeros, sin hacer un solo ruido y lo conseguía ya que nadie notaba su presencia…

Puff…mi lindo príncipe tiene un ojo morado. – el chico que estaba con cada de pocos amigos al lado de phoebe, claramente tenia un ojo morado al igual que otro chico rubio que se encontraba al otro lado de phoebe - ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

*********************flash back***********************

Tres chicos se encontraban dirigiéndose a su salón…

No se como pude hacerme amigo de un tipo como el – mientras miraba al chico del costado de su moreno amigo-

Nicolás miraba el regalo de helga con una cara de bobo que ni siquiera el se podía, tenía una sonrisa de par a par mientras miraba el regalo.

-He viejo y que paso, porque paliaste con lila-

-no peleé con ella gerald, solo fue una charla – "tranquilo" arnold…"tranquilo"…no te atrevas a abrirlo ¡no lo mereces! –

-¡NO LO TOQUES! – decía arnold, mientras se lanzaba sobre su "amigo"

Chicos, ¡arnold!...!Nicolás! – decía gerald tratando de parar a sus amigos que se revolcaban en el suelo, arnold tratando de quitarle el chocolate a nicolas y el defendiéndolo con ¿su cara?

-¡dámelo!

– ¡NO!

-SUELTALO O TE ASESINO

-tu y cuantos mas idiota

-yo solito puedo – PLAF un golpe justo en la cara de nicolas

-¡firmaste tu sentencia de muerte maldito! – balanceándose sobre arnold

-solo dámelo idiota

-¡lo quieres! Yo te daré algo mejor – PLAF justo en cara de arnold

-maldito

-¡cabeza de globo!

-¡niño acomplejado!

-¡cabezón sin cerebro!

Gerald y harold, trataban de separarlos, pero era imposible parecían fieras hambrientas luchando por ¿filete?

Solo algo los hizo parar – ¡RAMIREZ, ARNOLD SEPARENCE YA!

Menos mal que el profesor simons aparecía – decía gerald mientras se tocaba el rostro, ya que al tratar de separar a esos dos le habían llegado un par de golpes

Los chicos se separaron al escuchar al profesor, mientras se daban unas mirabas asesinas (si las miradas mataran ellos estarían cruzando en bote al otro mundo).

Nicolas por otra parte estaba mas que furioso y entendía el por que del actuar de arnold, el quería quitarme en chocolate de…helga…

Arnold casi no aguanta y intenta lanzarse otra vez a golpear a nicolas ya que este se encontraba mostrándole el regalo rosa, con una sonrisa de victoria.

Maldito yo te mato – murmuraba el rubio

-Eso si puedes cabezón –

**************************flash back end***************

Me quede inmóvil al sentir a Rhonda nombrarme: - yo creo que sigue siendo la misma Mari macho de siempre, no se dejen engañar –

…yo hable con ella y parecía muy agradable y linda – mencionaba sonrojado Eugene

Helga parecía una señorita – mencionaba Stinky seguido por el – yo creo lo mismo de Sid

Solo espero no me golpee ya que ahora me defenderé –

Ya cállate harold, seguro te pondrías a llorar rogándole por tu vida-

Tu no sabes gerald yo si puedo con…con…

-ni siquiera te atreves a decir su nombre, Berman

Pues yo no me creo que helga haya cambiado, seguro sigue siendo tan detestable como siempre –

-Rhonda no creo que debas hablar mal de alguien si no esta presente-

-tu no te metas arnold, que tanto la defiendes si ella es la que te hizo la vida imposible o acaso ya se te olvido, que ella es una abusona.

Maldita envidiosa, como se atreve a tratar de ponerme mal con mis amigos, bien le daré una cucharada de su propia medicina.

...hay esta phoebe, me acerque por detrás y me colgué por el cuello desde atrás de mi amiga –

h-helga… ¿eres tu?

Sip amiga-

¿Que haces?

Abrazando a mí querida amiga por supuesto, y además te traje un regalo – mostrándole la cajita azul que colgaba de mi pulsera.

¿Para mí? – No es para mí otra mejor amiga que esta en frente tuyo – jajaja claro que es para ti phoebe.

Mientras frente se encontraban todos los chicos de la pandilla mirando expectante como helga abrazaba y hablaba con phoebe – no parece ella – comenzaban a murmurar-

Helga se separo de su amiga, poniendo una mano en la cintura con una gran sonrisa.

Claro que soy yo chicos, justo frente a ustedes esta Helga G. Pataki la mismísima en persona.

Veo que todos cambiaron están mas lindos – "¡rayos!...reaccionen y dejen de mirarme como tontos"-

Parece que todos comenzaban a reaccionar, rodeando a la chica con múltiples preguntas.

Y cuando volviste - ayer Eugene-

Te operaste ¿cierto? – no rhonda no soy como tu-

¿Nos vas a volver a golpear?- eso depende de cómo te portes chico rosa-

Por que no me llamaste, para ir a recibirte – amiga quería darte una sorpresa – y valla que lo hiciste helga-

-¿por que volviste? – por el trabajo de mi padre lindo príncipe

-¿y…nos extrañaste? – Todos guardaron silencio ante la pregunta de arnold

– claro que si arnold y mucho -

-¿Tines novio? - no chicos, libre y buscando...

-woauuu helga si que has cambiado – decía el grupo entero o "casi", todo el grupo

Bien chicos ya les di todo el tiempo para conocerse – decía el profesor simmons levantándose de su asiento – ahora les asignare sus puesta, rápido que están a punto de tocar la campana – atentos.

Toc toc – una pelirroja tocaba la puerta del salón

Entre señorita Sawyer y parece junto a sus compañeros – gracias profesor – decía lila entrando al salón y parándose junto a su novio.

Las parejas de asientos serán:

Gerald y Rhonda

Brainy y Nadine

Eugene y Cintya

Stinky y Susana

Nicolás y Helga

Arnold y lila

Lorenzo y Phoebe

Curly y Polette

Harold y Soledad

Sid y Rinna

Curly y Edith

Ahora siéntense con la pareja asignada.

Helga se sentó en la segunda fila atrás de phoebe, invitando a Nicolás a sentarse a su lado

Como lo odio – murmuraba arnold casi corriendo al asiento tras helga sin importarle tirar a eugene que se encontraba a punto de sentarse - ¡estoy bien! – "lo siento eugene"

Amor que haces, yo me quiero sentar atrás de Rhonda – lila se había acercado donde su novio, para cambiarse de puesto, ya que no quería estar atrás de la bruja de helga, y como siempre arnold tiene que cumplir con lo que ella decía.

-Lo siento lila…pero yo me quedo aquí-

Pero arnold yo quiero estar con mi amiga-

-Pues yo me quiero sentar aquí-

Acaso lo haces por… mientras dirigía la mirada a la rubia que se encontraba hablando con nicolas

mmm.. no es…solo, que de aquí veo mejor- poniendo un tono de nerviosismo muy evidente

si claro- dijo sentándose con su novio - como tu digas arnold...

* * *

><p>Primero quiero darles una pequeña observación, del titulo ya que dice mucho de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, no se cuantas partes tendrá… aunque los capítulos serán 2 veces mas largos de lo normal, para terminar lo mas rápido con el capitulo -10- para dar comienzo al –11- "Detrás de la felicidad" (me gustaría que pensaran o se hicieran una idea, imaginándose "el porque de los títulos" y el ultimo spoiler el capitulo 12 – se llamara "Escondiéndose del destino…te quiero"<p>

No diré mas o podría meter la pata…solo diré que la forma de narrar cambiara (un poco)…pasando a ser en primera persona (desde la mitad del Cáp.) – Pasaran cosas muy lindas al igual que lo contrario… - ¡Yo no cambiare! – grito helga desde la oscuridad;

El comentando con helga: los comentarios los hará la helga de la actualidad del fic, solo sabe lo que pasa con ella y sus pensamientos; no sabe lo que piensa o hace arnold ni sus amigos, por eso si alguien le dice o pregunta cosas que no sabe o comprende, podrá tomarlo como chiste o ignorarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentando con Helga...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ritsuko-nee: <em>solo espero que Helga no te ponga a comer mucha tierra solo por eso ajajajaj igual pues Hel mucho animo que ese zopenco, cabeza de balón no te baje los aires de grandeza que tienes: D Jajaja<em>

- no te preocupes hermana que ese tipo para mi no existe… ya ni siquiera me interesa que ande de bobo con esa tonta "señorita perfección"…solo veo al zopenco como un cuadro en la pared – un hermoso cuadro en la pared con esos lindo ojos que no paraban de mirarme y esos… como ves lo odio y por la otra parte la autora se escapo pero cuando la agarre le hago comerse el polvo de parte tuya.

* * *

><p>Ninosky Black<em> QUIEN ELIGIO AMO A NICO DILE A HELGA QUE CUANDO LO SUELTE ES MIO!<em>

- tranquila amiga que el príncipe es mió y muy pronto lo dejare claro, no te hagas ilusiones que no te lo pienso dar he… y si te pasas de lista me veré obligada a presentarte a la vieja betsy

* * *

><p>Melu: <em>Wow!…¡sufre Arnoldo, sufreeee!<em>

- Hey chica me caes bien, pensamos similar y no te preocupes que le demostrare todo lo perdido al punto que se lo estrujare en la cara muajaja…claro que no lo haré por que lo ame, solo que a Helga G. Pataki no se le humilla.

* * *

><p>NeNa: <em>ya me imagino a nicolas y a helga como pareja creo k será fantástico, seria genial ver a arnold retorciéndose como un gusano con mucho dolor hazlo pedacitos hágalo fusílar.<em>

-¡Ese es el espíritu hermana! Aunque mi prioridad no es arnold…bueno solo una parte es de mostrarle lo que perdió, por ser un zopenco… solo que con esa tonta de lila rondándole y el tan enamorado de ella, dudo que se fije en mi - uff

* * *

><p>Datyi: <em>Nihao, Helga! Vamos, lo del chocolate para Gerald no hubiera sido mala idea, lo malo fue dárselo a ese tipo y una aclaración, solo hubiera sido de agradecimiento.<em>  
><em>Y Arnold no es un mal chico, vamos, aun le quieres y de favor dile a la autora del fic k actualice pronto y k sea un cap. Mas largo... Se te quiere a pesar de los anos, por k muchas nos identificábamos contigo.<em>

Hola hermana. Bueno dárselo a gerald no me hubiera molestado pero ni siquiera se me paso por la mente, solo pensé en mi amiga, ni que me pasara pensando en ese cabeza de cepillo, ese trabajo se lo dejo a phoebe ya que ella es la interesada y ...NO!... yo no lo quiero… yo lo olvide hace mucho y ahora mis planes van por otra parte y arnold…bueno el ya no entra en mis planes y menos ahora que esta con esa boba

* * *

><p>Karypheebs: <em>¡Yo también quiero a mi príncipe!<em>

-Bueno chica eso solo lo conseguirás buscándolo, quizás tu príncipe esta cerca observándote y teniendo un altar y muchos cuadernos de poemas de ti y espantando a todos lo chicos que se acerquen a ti…no espera un momento olvida lo que dije tu príncipe es cool y no hace esas cosas y de seguro esta esperándote y no te hará daño de ninguna manera…no como ese zopenco.

* * *

><p>princess-alice-malfoy-granger: <em>helga tiene razón, no debería de importarle lo que arnold haga con la tonta de lila, yo digo que le presente a betsy y los cinco vengadores! quien será Nicolás?<em>

-Ola princesa, claro que no me importa que arnold este con lila…y créeme que me muero de ganas de presentarle a betsy y los 5 vengadores, solo espero la oportunidad para presentarlos y invitarles a una cita en la cara de lila y arnold.

* * *

><p>master.-helga: <em>tranquila niña jajajaja me encanto tu reproche (:, pero se que le harás sacar chispas al tonto cabeza de balón no hermana?<em>

-hola hermana, pues claro a quien no le saca chispa Helga G. Pataki, solo tengo que me preste atención y ya veras que me las pagara por todas las que me hizo pasar, se arrepentirá de haber rechazado a la mejor de todas.

* * *

><p>Nota kiras-(Chicas gracias por sus comentarios me llenan de inspiración, prometo actualizar siempre que termine un capitulo y en sus comentarios se disculpaban por la mala ortografía, no se preocupen yo soy peor escribiendo en los foros…prácticamente ni siquiera se entiende lo que dice, solo me preocupo de escribir rápido y enviar ^^<p>

Ritsuko-nee:-Ninosky Black:-Melu:-NeNa:-Datyi:-Karypheebs:- princess-alice-malfoy-granger:-master.-helga:- letifiesta-

Gracias por sus **Reviews…**


End file.
